The Pool Girl
by AwkwardTuna
Summary: Abandoned by her father at 7, Jade has been in the system for 7 years when she finds out that her dad is dying from liver failure. She is adopted and begins to work as the pool girl of her guardians through her work she meets Tori and fights to win her love besides their age gaps!Read on to learn of Jades struggles after being adopted and introduced to the worlds harshness
1. Death Strikes the West Family

_**A/N: Hey hey hey dudes, dudettes, and everything inbetween! It's summer now and I**_

 _ **finally have some time to actually write out this fic idea that's been floating around for a**_

 _ **while now. Just about the entire cast of Victorious will be in the fic but it may take a while**_

 _ **for them to appear, plus many of them are not connected to each other as they were on**_

 _ **the show. As you know i'm an AwkwardTuna and I am in the phase of trying to get back**_

 _ **to a tuna fish! So help to give me support with reviews and follows! Any feedback is**_

 _ **much appreciated, i'm out yo!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Victorious or any of it's characters. But if I did**_

 _ **well things would be very different.**_

Ch. 1 Death Strikes the West Family

_ **Narrator POV**_

Jade West, sixteen years old, sits in the office of a Children's Services building. The teen is in

the room with one adult who, earlier, was a little too grabby for Jade's liking, so she bit his arm.

Needless to say, he hasn't spoken to her since then. The room is quiet and Jade sits alone on a

chair propped up on a wall opposite to the grabby man's desk. He's not even paying attention to

her. She doesn't want his attention, really, but it irks her that he's so nonchalant about ignoring

her. He's always had this attitude towards her after she lashed out against him when she first

showed up here but that never stopped him from putting his hands on me she thought.

"Can I go back to my room now." It's more of a statement than a question and the man knows

this, that's why he chooses to ignore it and continue to tap his chubby fingers away at the game

on his smartphone screen. This agitates the seething brunnette even more, so she crosses her

arms yet again and scowls at the grimy tiled floor. It seems like decades before the man makes

some kind of audible noise and when he does its because his phone rings.

"Yes? Hello. Oh! yes, yes send the man into my office right away!" The man's name is Carl or

Mr. Mencken as Jade was supposed to call him but of course she didn't to piss him off

whenever she got the chance. He talks animatedly on the phone until his eyes catch Jades blue

ones, he then frowns at her and turns his back continuing with his conversation. " Just send em'

in quick alright? No I'm not in a rush but this kid's given me problems again," he whispered out

the lie while checking behind his back to make sure that little gremlin hadn't moved from her

seat.

He hung up his phone, sat back in his beat up chair and clasped his hands together atop of his

desk." Now you little rugrat. We have a nice detective to come in here and talk things through

with you, and all I'm askin' of you is to take it easy on em' okay?" The man said this part nice

and loud, so loud that it reverberated through his office and could be heard through the door

and into the hallway outside. Leaning in literally inches from Jade's face he spoke in a harsh

whisper,"I'm serious you hear me? I dont want you makin' a fool outta me ya little bitch." Just as

soon as he said it, he smiled then sat up in his chair and went back to his smartphone as if the

talk had not happened.

_**(Jade POV)**_

If I was peeved before I am beyond ticked now, this man had the nerve! Did he realize just who

he was talking to!? That idiotic man was smiling down at his game with this satisfied look in his

eyes and I suddenly had the incredible urge to replace that look with either fear or terror. I

uncrossed my arms and clattered out of my seat. I stood tall, all five foot and three inches of me,

and waggled a finger at him angrily.

"look here you fat sonfofa "

"Well hello Agent Lane!" The fat bastard yelled. I whipped my head around and saw Lane walk

in. He was a tall pale black guy with an easy going smile and soft looking skin, especially his

hands. His calm demeanor almost made me wanna stop the onslaught of slurs that I was gonna

throw in that bastards way. Almost. I turned back to the loser in front of me and he seemed to

see that the man's arrival wasn't going to stop my rampage. He paled considerably and began

to gab," Look I'm sorry. Im sure we all said some things we probably didn't mean so lets just sit

down and not make a scene ok." Lane observed our exchange but offered no input besides a

questioning look. I smirked at Carl. He really thought he was going to get off easy wasn't he? I

had just thought up about fifty different ways to humiliate this guy when Lane interjected,"Can

we get started please, I have some news to share with you Jade but I can't disclose it until I get

your full attention. Now you do know why you're here right kiddo?"

Of course I knew why I was here, in fact, I had been the only one to witness what was really

happening. It all started right after I had been adopted by yet another family seeking a precious little girl to call their own. Lane had taken me there along with a suitcase filled with my

belongings, (kinda puts how depressing my life is into perspective when I can fit everything I

own into a suitcase) during the car ride there he explained to me about how great the family

was.

_**Flashback**_

"They've got cute little labradoodle puppy that they bought just for your arrival and might I add

that their house is big enough so you can have your own room! Isnt that great kiddo?" Lane

questioned. Jade glanced at him, tearing her eyes from the car window and replied

sarcastically," Yeah Lane! I'm fucking ecstatic, maybe after the mutt and I play outside we can

come inside like the stupid happy go lucky fuckers that we are and sit down

crisscross applesauce and tell stories with mommy and daddy dearest! Sound good to you

Lane?" She smirked at him when all Lane did was sigh and shake his head forlornly. He looked

really torn up about her attitude and Jade hated upsetting Lane, especially after how patient he's

been with her for all these years.

"Look I'm sorry Lane. It's just hard to be excited about this when it's never worked out before."

she admitted to him.

"I know Jade, I really do, but I feel that all of those other parents, I'm using the term loosely

here, never wanted you to begin with." The brunette looked at him for a moment more, then

turned back to the window, watching the surroundings as the pair sped by to get a feel of the

neighborhood. "Well, how do you know these guys will be any different, huh?" Jade asked. Lane

made eye contact with her via the rear view mirror then looked back to the road,"That's just the

thing Jade, I don't. I can't promise that the parents who adopted you are gonna never wanna let

you go, but it's better to be optimistic than not, so lets just hope for the best. Kay kiddo?" The

young child didn't answer him after that cause she wasn't feeling his whole optimism shtick.

To make a long story short, those parents acted just like they were expected to anytime a Social

Services Agent was around, but the minute they left, oh boy. They smoked like chimneys, the

labradoodle wasn't even their dog, and they were always busy with work so I hardly got to know

them! They enforced strict rules, and Jade being Jade, broke them at every given opportunity.

After the parents and Jade clashed for a good four months or so they took her back to the

orphanage, claiming that they sadly had to give up their parental rights due to financial

instability. Lane was disappointed that this had happened once again and chewed the small girl

out thoroughly, she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

_**Jade POV**_

But after that crash and burn attempt at adoption I was greeted back at the orphanage with my

small but familiar room, the one I had been in since I was seven. And for a week everything was

cool and normal for me. But on Friday I was picked up from community center where all

orphaned residents are required to do community service from 8:00AM -3:30PM, and taken back

to the orphanage before finishing all of my work time. I was given no info by Carl's useless ass

so I just followed him into his office and waited for something to happen, then Lane walked in

and that's where I am now. I assumed Lane wanted to talk to me about another parent who was

interested in adopting me after this weeks Child/Parent Meet and Greet so I didn't sweat it.

Now here we all sat, Carl, Lane, and I. In this humid little office room filled with tacky decor and

cheap office supplies. Lane had just asked me if I knew why I was here so I answered him,

"Well I think I know why. Did another parent want to take me for a test run?" I questioned. Lane

shook his head, and didn't reply, allowing silence to swallow the room. "Well Lane? Whats up,

you're wasting a lot of my Rec. time and I had my heart set on beating the other kids at

Pac Man again." Lane just kept on staring blankly ahead his eyes were red rimmed, tore his

gaze from whatever he had blanked out on, then spoke.

"Jade I don't know how to tell you this. Hell I dont even know if you want hear this!" He sighed out. Lane ws being weird and I didn't like where this was going, it couldn't be any worse than not

being chosen by any parents at the meet and greet right? I wish he'd spit it out already, I was

growing agitated and I wasnt joking about the Pac Man thing either.

"Jade I'm sorry to tell you this, and geez talk about dropping a bomb, but I better just rip the

band aid off. Jade, kiddo, your dad's in the hospital as of late this morning."

I looked blankly at Lane, all the agitation slipping away from me like sand through a sand sifter.

My dad was in the hospital? What had happened, he seemed alright to me at our last

mandatory meeting. My emotions were jumping between being worried for him to not giving a

shit because it was dad after all. I mean come on, we're talking about the man who put me in

here in the first place! I doubt it's anything serious, he probably got into a tussle with someone

after drinking himself stupid again. Quickly hiding the small trace of worry I had felt I put my

indifferent facade back on, "So? what does that have to do with me? You know how I feel about

that man Lane!" I shouted at him angrily.

I jumped outta my chair and started towards the door this was honestly a fucking waste of my

time and I was gonna let Lane have it when I see him later. I had just grabbed the door when

Lane spoke again, further delaying my exit." Your dad is dying from liver failure Jade. All the

drinking has finally caught up to him. Hospital says he has about two months to live, possibly

more if treatment goes well. When the hospital contacted me in search of his daughter they told

me the situation and asked if I could come down to see him. He didn't look too good. We talked

and as he lie there soaking in the info that he had roughly two months to live, he asked me to

see you"

I didn't know how to take all this. What was I supposed to do? The man who abandoned me was

now dying and wanted to make up for his piss poor parenting. We were never really the father

daughter type but he was the only family I had left, I couldn't just leave him there could I? My

mind was swarming with all of these new revelations. I noted that throughout this whole ordeal

Carl had the decency to keep his mouth shut and was still on his phone. And after telling me

about my dad, Lane had his head ducked and was deathly quiet. I turned from the men in the

room and tried to make sense of this, but I couldn't, nothing made sense anymore! In my turmoil

I threw the door open and fled away from the place I called home.

 _ **A/N: Sooooo what did you guys think? Was it good for my first time? Could I improve on**_

 _ **anything? This is definitely a Jori story but will take some time getting there and I think**_

 _ **how they meet is definitely going to be interesting but then again of course I think it's**_

 _ **interesting, I wrote it! I am also an artist so if anyone is interested in seeing character**_

 _ **designs I'd be more than happy to put some up or link to them...**_

 _ **I personally think of Carl as a super sleazy guy, he gives me the chills...Do you guys**_

 _ **think Jade should go see her dad and if so what should she say to him? Should she give**_

 _ **him the opportunity to make up for lost time or should she rip him a new one about not**_

 _ **being there for her? Where did Jade run to? Will Carl's phone die before he can finish his**_

 _ **game? All will be revealed in the next chapter stay tuned folks!**_

 _ **Please follow and review, I need to be a real Tuna fish!**_

 _ **Abandoned by her father at 7, Jade has been in the system for 7 years when she finds**_

 _ **out that her dad is dying from liver failure. She is adopted and begins to work as the pool**_

 _ **girl of her guardians her work she meets Tori and fights to win her**_

 _ **love besides their age gaps!Read on to learn of Jades struggles after being adopted and**_

 _ **introduced to the worlds harshness.**_


	2. Conversations of Ducks and Bloody Doors

_**A/N: Hey hey hey! I was so worried about receiving negativity since this is my first story but you have all put my worries to rest! So much positivity I think I've become a proton! I apologize for the extremely strange formatting in the last chapter it changes like that whenever I upload the story and I don't know why! If anyone has anyone idea how to fix this please don't be afraid to contact me! Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I disclaim any accusations of me owning Victorious because I don't own it. But if I did, the show would have ended properly and the next season would be the college edition.**_

Ch. 2 Conversations of Ducks and Bloody Doors

_Jade POV_

I ran until my feet ached and throbbed, then I ran some more until the blood pounding in my head tuned out the news about my father's upcoming death. I was laying down in what seemed to be grass now that I had taken a minute to check out where I had run to. I sat up abruptly and looked around to make sure I wasn't in some creepy abandoned park infested with pedophiles. The few people around me had not even acknowledged me and I wasn't at a park, it was the local duck pond and it was mostly empty, there was the occasional person walking about or feeding the ducks, but that was it. _Stupid dad, stupid alcohol, and stupid death_ I ranted in my head. My chest hurt from all the running and it heaved up and down uncontrollably pumping out short breaths of air as I tried to cool down.

I fell back on the grass and stared at the sky," I can't believe this. What am I supposed to do now? You've been nothing but a living reminder of how much I'm hated and suddenly you want to fix things! Well guess what dad, everyone else might be falling for your pity story but I'm not believing that bullshit! You had over 10 years to try and fix our relationship but you didn't, and that's not my problem" I seethed. Towards the end of my rant I had stood up from my laying position and begun to pace back and forth angrily. I wasn't talking to anyone really; it was more of thinking out loud to sort my swarming thoughts so to say.

I didn't want to think about my dad or his failing liver I just wanted to not think of it at all. The running helped clear my mind but you can only run from your problems for so long, it's not like I was Forrest Gump. I snorted at that after imagining myself with a thick southern drawl like the southern shrimp fisherman's had been. The snort quickly bubbled over into a fit of laughter as I rolled around in the grass. It felt good, great even, making light of the situation seemed to be the only way to go about it. If I was all dark and broody about this then I wouldn't be able to get over this myself, let alone build up the courage to see my dad if I ever decided to go see him that is.

I sat up and picked the grass outta my hair and off of my clothes and watched the ducks swim in the shallow pond towards my left. The pond was about ten to twenty feet deep and its bottom was filled with smooth stones, the pond's edge was mossy and slippery so it had gravel overlaid on it so people wouldn't fall in, and the ducks could easily get in and out. The pond's inhabitants were not only ducks but turtles also swam about in the clear water and there were some small fish that darted about the bottom of the pond. Sometimes surfacing to get bits of bread the ducks had missed. It was a very serene area and I felt a lot better after watching the pond for a bit.

I hope I didn't worry Lane too much; I couldn't give two fucks about how worried Carl might be, although I knew he didn't give a shit either. Oh crap! I forgot about Beck during my hasty retreat. He wasn't gonna be happy when he got back and found out that I had left and ran off by myself again. Beck was a fellow orphan at the Stoneridge Adoption Agency, or as we liked to call it, the orphanage. Beck was thirteen when we had meet and I was seven, he told me that they picked him up off of the street after he was caught stealing from a grocery store. I remember losing my shit at that because he was a replica of the Disney street rat Aladdin and he had been caught stealing from a store, it was essentially the conversation that broke the ice between us and began our friendship. Nine years later and I was sixteen while Beck was twenty-two, he had long since left his childhood home at the orphanage and was living in an apartment complex in a pretty nice neighborhood. He worked with the grocery store he had stolen from as a bagger boy and he also had a second job which he liked a lot more.

The second job Beck worked was with an older man in his late thirties or early forties, the man's name was Sikowitz and he was the proud and successful CEO of his pool cleaning company and service. Beck had visited me one day with news about getting a job with Sikowitz as one of the pool boys. He told me that he got a company car that was fully loaded in pool cleaning necessities and was to be managed by Beck himself. Beck was ecstatic about this opportunity and talked about it for days and days. It was a pretty sweet deal no lie, Beck made good green and he was very proud of that.

Now I always wondered why he had two jobs if the pool job made so much money for him and when I had asked him about it a year ago he told me, "Well I don't know if you would be up for this but I wanted to become your legal guardian once I was of age and was financially stable enough to take care of you. I get it if you're overwhelmed and need some time to think but just know I intend to take care of you whether or not you want me to adopt you."

He said all of this is his normal calm and laid back way but I was anything but calm on the inside. When he told me that, I was instantly filled with so many emotions and I just started to cry all over him. He joked and said that if I didn't want to be with him I didn't have to cry about it, I punched his shoulder at that and cried on him some more. It was a gross show of affection but it's a memory that is very fond to me. Beck had sorted out all that was needed for his adoption of me with Carl and Lane, because he was so young Lane arranged a deal with him telling him that he would be under "investigation" for a year so that he could adopt Jade when he was ready. But Lane couldn't stop any parents from trying to adopt me but that didn't mean that I couldn't try and sabotage all of their attempts.

What I did to stop them wasn't really evil or anything. It was mostly me disobeying them that got them to take me back, but this one time I was pretty proud at myself for what I did to get back to the orphanage. There was this one family who had adopted me, the Dubois family. The mom was a really really REALLY tough cookie to crack; I tried everything to get her to take me back! Gross pranks, going out late and not returning home for hours without any explanation, and I even brought Beck up to my room under the guise as my boyfriend so that she'd think I was having hormonal teenage sex with him! But no, nothing seemed to ward Helen off. So finally I devised a brilliant plan to finally crack this tough nut. For a couple of weeks I sent her anonymous letters with threats of violence if she didn't move out of the neighbor immediately, but of course Helen toughed it out. So to finish the job I got a hold of a bunch of fake blood, smeared it on her door and around the walls, and stabbed the final letter to her door with a hunting knife.

Needless to say, Helen was ready to pack up and leave. But there was one problem, Helen hadn't had me for a long enough time yet and she was still under investigation, so she couldn't leave with me. Fearing for her safety she reluctantly gave me up. Her last words to me were, "don't think for a minute that I didn't know that you had something to do with this! I swear it on my dead grand-mama, god rest her soul that I will get you for this!" And with those parting words Helen moved and I haven't seen her since. Even if I wanted her to give me up I still missed the old broad, she was a pretty cool person all in all.

I was pulled out of my reverie when a hand had settled itself atop of my head in a friendly manner, I didn't even need to look up to see who the hand belonged to, the bleach smelling fingers were clue enough.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear" I addressed to the hands owner, "what're you doing here? Did Lane send you after me, if he did I'm so-" Beck cut my off by pulling me in for a hug. "You don't have to apologize; it must've been rough having to hear that. Especially given you and your dad's relationship you know?" He paused for a minute and squeezed me tighter, "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now but you can talk to me and we can work through this together alright?" Just from those couple of sentences I started bawling like a little baby, I grabbed onto him and held him for dear life, I was hugging him so close to me that his shirt was getting sticky with my face liquids. "I don't know what to do Be-Beck! What if I see him and he tells me how much of a mis-mistake I am, what if-" my wailing was cut short when Beck grabbed me by my shoulders and hauled me to the pond's edge.

"Look in the pond Jade, tell me what do see?" I hiccupped and wiped at my face and looked into the pond as ordered. What kind of a question was that? Way to ruin a moment Beck," I see a sobbing mess of a Goth..." I muttered stubbornly, not wanting to do whatever this was. Beck smiled warmly at me his reflection in the pond mirroring him." Well I see a beautiful young lady, who's done so much to stay strong. I see a girl who is distant to people but for the best reasons. I see a girl who CARES about everybody even though she'll deny it at every chance she gets. But most of all, I see a girl who is loved by everyone around her, and if your dad is too dumb to see that than he doesn't deserve to have you in his life."

By now I was crying all over again and Beck pulled me into another hug. Lane had found our relationship inappropriate at first because of our age differences but he quickly seen that there was never or would ever, be anything romantic between us. We were soul mates but of a different kind, Beck will always be my best friend and nothing in the world could ever change that.

I ended our moment with a punch to Beck's shoulder and we got up and headed away from the park. "How did you find me anyways, I thought I had run a pretty far distance from the orphanage" I inquired," unless someone's put a tracking chip in me?" I joked. Beck rolled his eyes and pretended to check my ear for a computer chip, I played along until he stuck his wet finger in there and wet-willied me, "What the hell Beck!" I screeched, "That shit is disgusting you know I hate it when you do that!" He was dying of laughter and he wiped his slobbery finger on my shirt, I recoiled in disgust "Beck cut that shit out I swear to God one more time and they won't find a body." He stopped his laughing and cleared his throat, "so you ready to head back or…?"

I felt pretty good about the whole my dad is dying thing so I wouldn't mind heading back, I was pretty starved anyways, it wouldn't hurt to go see of lunch was still being served. I told Beck it was cool if we went back and he directed our walking to his work car he had parked a little ways down the street. I recognized the van because of the huge decorative coconut that sat atop of the van, I had always thought it was the secret to Sikowitz's pool cleaning success, but Beck had told me that the man just REALLY like coconuts.

We got in the car and Beck started it up, the engine's rumbling reverberated throughout the car and the various lights flickered on and off. "Shit, we gotta stop for gas, you're pumping because I let you get away with punching me earlier" he told me, what a sneaky little devil! I knew something was off when I had punched him and he didn't push me into the pond. " Ugh whatever its better than going to pay and having to deal with _people_ " I uttered the word like it was taboo and feigned a shudder to really show how much I hated talking to people. Beck chuckled but didn't say anything else and then we were off.

We stopped at 'Lucky's Gas Market' to fill up the coconut mobile as Lucky, the owner of this gas franchise, was an endorser of Sikowitz and gave him good deals on gas. Beck headed out to pay for the liquid fuel then signaled from the store's windows that I could start pumping with a thumbs up. I scowled at him and stomped out of the car and flipped open the cars gas compartment and began the refueling.

_Beck POV_

' _She's such a drama queen'_ I thought, I'm the one whose arm is gonna be bruised, geez she's got some hands on her. After paying the indifferent looking teen with a scruffy face for my gas I wandered the store for some snacks, I was particularly in the mood for some jerky, slim Jims if you wanna be specific. Checking the aisle with the various assortments of jerky I found the slim Jims on the lowest rack and I crouched down to get them, "found you…" I whispered. I got a few of them and turned around only to be startled by the proximity of a tan girl with long brunette hair. I squinted at her, she smiled, and I instantly recognized her. A smile broke out on my face as I took in my teenage friend standing in front of me. " Tori Vega. It's been too long!"

 _ **A/N: Sooo the 2nd chapter is up pretty quickly and that's primarily because I want to have as many done before I get the writer's version of a cock-block haha! I find it interesting that Jade sometimes smears blood on people's doors as a revenge tactic, and I thought of putting it in the story and just didn't know how, but the bloody door joke found its way here anyways. Don't get too excited yet my fellow jori shippers Tori is here but who knows maybe Beck won't introduce her to Jade, I guess only time will tell. What are your predictions for this story? When will Helen return? Why is there a coconut on top of Beck's work van? Why do people give ducks bread even when it's bad for them!? All of my ranting aside, thanks to everyone who has or will review/fav/follow this story, I hope I don't disappoint you!**_


	3. Gas and Lipstick

_**A/N: Helllloooo everybody! OK first off I have added some OC's of mine to help add details to the story, you guys can let me know**_ ** _whether or not you mind them in the story or not and Ill see what I can do. As for updating the story I should be doing it every other day excluding weekends. I know it seems like a busy schedule but it should be fine as long as I don't get writers block. To the guest that requested longer chapters I hope this meets your expectations I tried to make it a long as possible! As you all know I somewhat introduced Tori in the last chapter and I hope it isn't too soon for her to meet Jade...Also I have decided to add in a few plot twist and conflicts throughout the story seeing as the death of Jades father will be handled rather quickly and a new conflict will have to arise besides the others, so if any of you have any ideas feel free to send them in and they may make it into the story! Anyways enjoy and have a nice day!_**

_Beck POV_

"Tori Vega. It's been too long!" I exclaimed to the brunette in front of me. We were the best of friends in high school, but we didn't stay in touch after graduation, I was glad I ran into her, I missed Vic. She looked good though, she should be my age come to think of it; I noticed her smile slipping off of her face so I spoke up. "Sorry about that, spaced out for a minute there. Wow you look great! How's life been treating you these days huh?" I asked the smiling brunette in front of me. "Well things are good you know not much has changed, the gang and I still meet up at my place every Friday. Though it hasn't been the same with you gone, you know" she replied.

I smiled at her, it's good to see that Vic is still the same, just as chill and down to Earth as before, I bet Jade would get along well with her. "Oh shit Jade!" Vic looked put off by my random exclamation and smiled nervously,"uh sorry no Jade here just me, Tori...haha" she chuckled uneasily. I shook my head at her response "no sorry about that, it's just my-some kid i'm with is waiting for me in the car, she was pumping the gas and I forgot about her when I was getting my jerky." The tanned beauty glanced down and seen the jerky I was still holding onto as she processed what I had said. "OH! i'm so sorry i'm stalling you aren't I!"

"No, no its all good, Jades a cool person she won't mind waiting for a few more minutes while I catch up with a friend." I smiled at her again,"were you here getting gas or have you come to spill more coffee on me?" Her face flared up at my comment and I laughed at her flustered demeanor. "Ha ha ha Mr. Funny guy! Will you ever let me live that down? It was just an accident, it's not like I was the only one you know!" she protested. "In fact I remember a few guys doing the same exa-" she stopped her sentence short and I don't know why. Did my joke really offend her I hope she knew I was only kidding. "What's wrong Vic? Cat got your tongue?" I said.

"No! But i'll have yours if you don't hurry your ass up and stop flirting with this chick!"someone who sounded like Jade shouted from behind me. Beck flung his head around only to see that Jade was poised behind him, one hand on her hip, and the other balled into a fist. So much for not minding it I thought. I chuckled nervously at the girl in front of me who looked about ready to strangle me at this point,"So I assume you're ready than?" I joked trying to make light of the situation. She scowled even harder at me if that was possible then dropped her voice to try and match mine as close as she could,"So I assume you want to be in a body bag since you left me out there pumping twenty dollars worth of gas for ten fucking minutes!" her voice had swapped back to its original pitch and she seemed even angrier than before, "OK than, it was nice talking to you Vic I guess i'll see you around then." I reached in for a hug only to be snatched away by the back of my collar by who I presumed was Jade,"we don't have time for that lover boy, you're buying me a pack of gum or else i'm going to choke you with your beef jerky sticks!" the black haired teen screeched. I waved to Vic sadly highly embarrassed that I just had my ass verbally handed to me by a sixteen year old.

Vic waved by back and started to head for the door she was a little flushed, probably from the embarrassing situation. "Was that really necessary Jade? And for the record I wasn't flirting, I was making conversation with an old friend of mine." Jade didn't bother to look at me or respond, she just continued to sort through the brands of gum until she found what she wanted."Do you hear me Jade that was very rude and I want an explanation right now! What if I had been flirting, were you just going to ruin my chances just cause you had to wait a few extra minutes? Seriously what's your problem…" I stopped my rant short when I noticed that Jade had been eerily calm since we walked away. No yelling, no smart-ass retorts, no sass, just nothing. She was still sorting through the gum though but when I tried to look at her she wouldn't make eye contact. " Jesus Jade I'm sorry I yelled at you OK? I didn't mean to upset you-" I took a closer look at her was blushing. And she was blushing hard.

_Jade POV_

Jesus Christ what in the actual fuck was taking Beck so long, the gas took me five minutes, give or take, and he still hadn't come back yet. And that skeevy looking boy at the cashier's stand kept leering at me from the window! What little patience I had was quickly running short and like a fuse that comes to its end I would soon explode. I stomped into the store and searched the aisles for Beck I had spotted his full head of hair and was preparing to go give him hell for making me wait when that skeevy ass clerk called me." Hey miss! You ready for me to check you out?" he held up his scanning gun at this point then pointed it at my chest; "I may need you to come closer because I can't seem to find the bar code on those melons you're trying to buy." At his stupid little pick up line the boy tried to do what vaguely seemed to be a sexy lip biting thing, which looked more like he was trying to eat his entire bottom lip in one go.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to let off some steam as to not murder Beck, I walked up to the front desk swinging my hips and staring the boy down. I got to the register crossed my arms across the table then propped my boobs atop of my crossed arms, showing off my cleavage. Still staring the boy down who looked like he had just jizzed his pants, I snagged a lollipop from the tray, unwrapped it and sucked on it provocatively for a minute or two. It took all of my self control to not laugh in this kids face then kick him in his shorts just for thinking I was into him. Then I pulled the lollipop from my mouth and spoke,"learn some fucking respect you walking piece of trash." I deadpanned. I then took the wet lollipop and thrust it into his hair and twirled it around, patted his cheek then walked over to Beck.

Beck seemed to chatting it up with this brunette and he was taking his sweet ass time too, _humph_ i'll show him. I marched over to the pair and stood behind Beck with my best bitch face on so I could hopefully scare the girl away too. She was in mid sentence when she finally noticed me, then she turned to me and stared. I started back but my bitch face disappeared when I got a good look at the girl. She had medium length shiny dark hair that was cut evenly and went down to her bra strap, length wise. The hair at the top of her head was pulled back and braided into two braids that connected at the back of her head and formed a small ponytail. She wasn't wearing anything spectacular. Just jeans and an off the shoulder shirt with a pair of gold hoop earrings. Enough about the chicks outfit, Jesus look at her face. She had cheekbones that were so perfect I doubted they were real, her smile was so dazzling it felt like I was looking into the sun, and her eyes reminded me of happier times. I was instantly terrified of her.

There was no way someone THAT good looking could be a good person, I bet she used her good looks to take advantage of older rich guys and lure children into her house made of candy only to eat them after. Because her looks had to be some kind of witchcraft. Nothing in this world could compare to how magnificent her eyes were. I snapped my gaze from her gorgeous face and put my bitchy attitude back on even though it felt forced. I noticed Beck had still been talking and he was ruining our moment,"what's wrong Vic? Cat got your tongue?" he inquired. So the name of the goddess was Vic, probably short for Victoria. Its about time that we get this over with so I chose then to speak up, " No but I'll have yours if you don't hurry your ass up and stop flirting with this chick!" OK so that might have been jealousy towards the end but hey what can you do?

After taking Beck away from the girl and towards the gum section I looked over my shoulder and made eye contact with Vic again. She had been staring at me, and she blushed a little when I smirked at her I tossed a wink her way then did the national hand signal for a phone and put it up to my ear. I mouthed " _call me"_ at her and she blushed even harder, she waved at me and I chuckled then turned away again.

Now that she had gone I was so embarrassed, what was I doing back there!? I don't flirt with people, they flirt with me, see this is why I am so scared of this girl called Vic, she has too much control over me and we haven't even formally met yet! god Beck said she was an old friend I hope she doesn't become a regular around Beck, God please don't let _her_ be _his_ girlfriend! I wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together all the time, I might just push Beck into the front of a moving vehicle.

Beck had stopped talking for whatever reason and I had finally calmed down a bit, we then headed to the check-out when I noticed that lollipop hair was angrily staring at me as he ringed up our items. Beck pulled out his wallet and paid for everything, as soon as the money was in the clerk's hands I grabbed my gum and walked out of the door to the car. On my way out I ran right into Vic, she had a few inches on me so she grabbed me before my ass could get to second base with the ground. " Whoa there girl!" Hold your horses, where are you going in such a rush kid?" Her smile was full of mirth and her eyes held a humorous twinkle in the them and I fucking lost it.

I blushed really hard and wrenched my hand outta her grip, her hands were really smooth so I regretted that almost immediately. Even though I basically told her I wasn't interested by removing myself from her, the smile on her face never faltered, i found myself wondering if she was this happy all time.

"I'm good. Thanks for the hand, literally…" I managed to get out despite my tongue being tied. "I'm just gonna go wait in the car for Beck now...so see ya' around I guess."

Vic smiled some more and grabbed my wrist again, wow this girl had a pair on her, she's grabbed me twice and will be the only one to live to tell the tale. "Hey don't leave so soon, you said to call you right? Well how can I call you if I don't have your number?" She smiled again and I suddenly missed the flustered girl who I had the pleasure of interacting with back in the store who could barely look me in the eyes. I was still quiet. Standing outside of a gas station with some hot chick who I just met. And she was offering me her number, well don't just stand there stupid! Get flirty back I told myself! "Well I've got a pen, I can jot it down on your arm if you really wanted to hook up or something" I wiggled my brows to signify that if we hooked up it wouldn't be on just friendly terms.

She laughed at my flirting attempt and pulled out a tube of lipstick, why would she need lipstick? I told her I have a pen so what is she doing…? Vic grabbed the pen from me pulled up my sleeve and jotted her name and number vertically down my arm. Wow she even has perfect handwriting this girl is too good to be true. After she returned my pen I was instructed to hold on for a sec as she applied lip some of the lipstick she had taken out. Instead of grabbing my wrist again, she got on her knees and kissed the spot just about her name on my wrist. When she kissed my wrist I felt like my body had been dunked into ice water, the hairs on my arms stood up and I had goosebumps on every visible part of my body. From her position on the floor she flicked her big brown happy eyes at me and smirked. She FUCKING SMIRKED. As she looked up at I had many bad, bad thoughts about her in other activities that could involve her being on her knees. A shudder ripped through me as she stood back up.

"Well this was fun! I gotta head back in the store to get something I forgot to get when I ran into Beck. Guess I will see you around, don't forget to call me if you're ready to hook up!" When she said hook up she very obviously put sexual emphasis on the word, aw man I hope I'm right I don't want to get my hopes those parting words she turned and went back into the store, Beck was coming out so they exchanged proper goodbyes and a hug then went their separate ways. During the ride home Beck figured I was so blushy earlier cause I was embarrassed by my actions earlier, I just let him think what he wanted because it couldn't be worse than the actual truth. He thought I made a bad impressions when I acted all "immature" in front of his friend, who I now know goes by Tori, when in actuality I had made a good enough impression to get her number.

I decided not to tell Beck about the Tori thing, i'm pretty sure he'd flip and blow everything out of proportion. Plus Tori was a high school friend of Beck's so she should be around the same age as Beck so it would highly illegal if anything were to happen between us. Doesn't mean I wouldn't keep the number though. We got back to the orphanage at around 5:40 ish and Beck chatted with Lane for a bit then bid goodbye to me and the many other girls who have come to await Becks visits. When Beck left I turned to head up the stairs and go to my room but of course Lane was waiting for me by the stairs.

"Look i'm sorry for bringing that up Jade and putting you in such a drastic situation. I know you and your father don't have the best relationship but just promise me you'll go once and try to hear him out. Please." Lane had his hand on my shoulder when he asked me this and he was being really intense, I really didn't need that especially after the day I had. I was tired, irritated, sweaty, and not even gonna lie here, but kinda horny after the Tori incident. I stared Lane in the eye and answered him coldly," Lane hate to say this but you're being a dick right now. Not only are you acting like I owe it to this man and you to go see him on his death bed, but you're expecting me to promise that I will. This man treated me like shit for the little amount of time i was with him, then dumped me here. The least you could do as the only person here that I honest to good like, is to give me time to figure this out and don't bring it up again unless his conditions get worse. Goodnight Lane." I marched up the stairs and left Lane standing there with a slight frown on his face.

God I hated doing that to Lane, it feels terrible but he was really being a huge dick right now and I didn't need to hear that from him. I needed to unwind and release some sexual tension and I knew just the girl to see. She lived in the orphanage with me and since we were a few of the older kids here we got a special set of rooms on the third floor of the building. She and I are one year apart and she came the same day as me. She was a beautiful dirty blonde haired girl whose name was Reina Snipes, she had a sorta pop Gothic look to her. Her hair was almost never cleaned up, it was always messy and untamed, sticking up in every direction when she woke up. She came from a rich background but her dad lost his mind one day and shot just about everyone in the house. One of the maids had taken the infant Reina away from the chaos and hid her in a laundry basket just as her father came in and shot the maid too. He lastly shot himself and ended the vicious killing spree. One of the maids had come in to work for the midnight shift when she encountered the scene of dead bodies everywhere. Reina's crying led the maid to her hiding place and the police were called to the scene. Reina wasn't wanted by any of her relatives who hated her for what had happened after her birth so she came here. She is entitled to all of her parents money but only when she turns eighteen.

Were not in a relationship dating wise but we _do_ count on each other to be there when either one of us needs a pal, whether it be emotional or just for sex. Reina has a joint room across from mine and we share a bathroom that lies in between our bedrooms. Rules are when lights go out we are all expected to go back to our rooms and not to be raucous. But when the lights goes out I go into Reina's room or she into mine and we hang out. Not tonight though, I wanted more than to just hang out with her, and I bet shed be up for it too, seeing as we haven't _hung_ out for weeks now.

When I got up to my room I checked to see if Reina was in yet and she wasn't, course not, it wasn't past curfew yet so of course she wouldn't be in. I then decided to take a shower and relax a bit with a book or something afterwards. After showering and rinsing off today's load of bullshit and emotions, also washing off what Tori had written and kissed on to my arm, because I had already put it into my phone with a kissing emoji next to it. Then I hopped out and put on my pj's, and by pj's I meant a glorified sports bra and some boxers with a wife beater on top.

I wrote a note for Reina in our code we had created so no one else could decipher the messages we left for each other. The message read "came home early wanted to fool around but i'm tired. If you get home before 12 get me up so we can finish what I started. Goodnight love you. -J" I climbed into bed shortly after that and dozed off. Reina never did wake me up that night.

Early the next morning I woke up and ate breakfast with a collective group of mitch match orphans who inhabited this place. The orphanage aka Stoneridge Adoption Agency, was a four story building that usually housed about a hundred kids. The last Meet and Greet was successful and many of the younger kids had been adopted. Now all that remained in the house were fifteen kids including Reina and I. Ten of the orphans who were at breakfast with me were in the ages groups of fourteen to seventeen. And the least five remaining kids were ages one to nine, they were personally my favorite.

We called the group of five children little monsters because they were always up to something. The youngest of the group was the one year old and his name was Caleb; he had been left at a hospital after his ,mother gave birth to him, staff says that the mom was knocked up on pain meds when her abusive husband came and forcibly took her out of the hospital and left their son there. The second youngest of the monsters was five year olds Hailey and Becca Strong, twin girls whose parents had died early on in their life and they were adopted by their Aunt who was a great person, but she soon had a stroke and suffered paralysis from the waist down. She comes to see the kids when she can. The third youngest of the group was seven year old David David. Now he has a last name but its maternal and he has much animosity for his mother because of what she did to him before he ended up here. None of the other residents know what exactly happened or what his first name is but he refuses to tell anyone so he just goes by David David. Now the oldest of the group was nine year old Adaani Tinibu. She had a big mouth and even though no one knew what she was saying she could talk to just about anyone. Adaani was the result of an overseas adoption program. She was brought to America from Africa and she speaks fluent French. She is currently being taught English to better fit in to her environment.

The rest of the kids are older like me and most have devastatingly sad back stories as well, they just keep to themselves though, too scared to reach out and make friends. In a way i became a leader of sorts to the five small children. Caleb was too young to be handled all the time but sometime I was allowed to go to the nursery floor and hang with him for a bit. The first floor of the orphanage was the office floor and that's where the adults stayed at mainly. The second floor housed the kids from infants to five years old, otherwise known as the nursery third floor contained the kids from ages seven to fourteen, but since only like six of the kids fit those age groups, the little monsters got to stay in the room as well. The third floor is where Reina and I stay, we share the only joint room upon request after we started sleeping together. The rest of the rooms are singular but houses two kids a piece.

Each floor has a specified adult who checked in at night and in the morning to wake kids up and call lights out. The floor monitors did not stay overnight because it wasn't needed. The senior orphans were assigned as Monitors for all the younger kids, like a hall monitor at a school. They kept order and made sure that everything was fair and equal while the Floor Monitors were away. Beck used to be a Monitor until he moved out then the position was given to Reina who is currently the oldest at seventeen.

When breakfast was finished we left the main building and headed to Rec rooms in the back of the four story building we lived in. The Rec rooms were where everyone relaxed during the day until it was time to go and do our community service. The Rec rooms included games, musical instruments, electronics, and a lot of sports or outside toys. We had an adult who led the music education classes at the orphanage, his name was Andre Harris and he started here a few months after Beck had left . Andre was a musical genius and he was so cool! Besides Lane Andre was the only one who I really connected with, he taught me all I know about music, the only instrument I favored was the harmonica though. Everything else was too stiff and boring for me, sometime we got to host small concerts at the community center and Andre said i rocked the place with my harmonica tooting.

When we got in the Rec room I headed straight for Andres office only to find him on the phone with someone, sounding slightly frustrated. "Come on please! You've been putting off our date for two months now! I asked you to just give me one chance and I can show-" He got quiet besides uttering a few "mm' or "mmhm" but besides that he was listening to the person on the other end of the line intently. "OK I guess so, but i'm serious if you don't want to go out with me, you can tell me. You don't have to spare my feelings i'll understand. I know-I know that you just met someone and you're stuck on the fence but you have to give me an answer sooner or later." Andre sounded sad but encouraging at the same time. He hung up the phone at that and rubbed the bridge of his nose dejectedly, He plopped down in his office chair and held his hands in his hands and sighed.

"Yo Andre! Ready to get your ass handed to you at Pac Man?" I said, entering the room as if I hadn't heard his entire conversation. Andre jolted up at the sound of voice and stood from his desk, a smile breaking across his face as he greeted me jovially. "Hey Jade! I heard about your pops little lady, I'm sorry to hear that but kinda not sorry at the same time. He's kinds an asshole." He chuckled awkwardly and pulled me into a one armed hug. I laughed at Andres attempt to cheer me up and chatted with on our way to the Pac Man machine. "So Andre...What was all that shouting about? you getting turned down for once?" Andre's smile faltered a bit at my mention of his phone call, he almost looked annoyed at me.

"Yeah its just this girl I've liked since high school, I've finally got the courage to ask her out about two months ago and she said she'd get back to me on it. It's been two months and she still has yet to tell me if its a yes or a no. And I call to check again today only to see that she met someone yesterday and isn't sure if she wants to be exclusive with me yet! Beck actually knows her, she used to hang out with out group in high school, we still hang out actually."

At the mention of a female friend of Beck's from high school my heart slowed down, please don't let it be-

"Has Beck told you about her? Her name is Tori Vega"

 _ **A/N: So what do you guys think? Was the Tori and Jade thing too much? Was Beck in character I feel like I cant switch between different characters nicely...Why is Tori avoiding Andre's advances? Why do i ask so many questions? To find out the answers to these questions and much more you'll have to read on to find out! I personally love the idea of the younger orphan OC's! They are so cute and I cant wait to draw them! Which is do you guys favor? Let me know in the reviews or PM me! Stay out of the heat and drink lots of water people!**_


	4. Beer and Pac Man

_**A/N: Ok I'm back with another chapter! I feel unsure about this one…I'm glad a lot of you were excited for the OC's and their background stories they don't play a huge role, they just add details to the story honestly. Jades so jealous of the people who know Tori even though she hardly knows her! Talk about love, er should I say lust at first sight! On a side note, doesn't Liz Gillies look a lot like Nora-Jane Noone? Look her up and you'll see what I mean. Enjoy the story folks I hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with owning the rights to Victorious.**_

"Has Beck told you about her? Her name is Tori Vega"

My heart stopped when I found out that Andre was pursuing Tori, but my heart also sped up at the mention of Tori's name. What was I supposed to say? If I ignored it and brushed it off I would look inconsiderate but if I told him that I did know her then my emotions may show through! So I did what I do best, I pried for more info on her, "Well i'm sorry to hear that Andre the player is hung up on one chick. Not to mention this has been going on since high school! What's so special about this Tori chick anyways?" I was lying through my teeth at this point, I knew what was so special about her and I had only met her for a few minutes. I can only imagine how great she'd be if I knew her for as long as Andre has.

He laughed at me then quieted down then he got this dreamy look in his eyes. "Tori is everything you love wrapped into a single human. She's kind and loving..." he chuckled then went on,"...and just amazing. There's no way you can't not love her. She's beautiful too, but that's the great thing about Tori, even if she was a disfigured Frankenstein creation you'd still love her, because her personality is so great." He was smiling so hard by now I thought his face would split in half, and honestly it pissed me off to no end.

"Well enough about all this love and stuff I'm gonna go play Pac Man now; I'll be seeing you around Andre." He looked at me strangely then talked again, "I thought we were going to play, ya know together? You just asked me not too long ago." He looked confused and didn't know what was going on with my sudden attitude change. I had to fix this and fast so he wouldn't suspect anything, "No I just remembered that I promised one of the little monsters a game first, but I'll take you up on that game later alright?" Andre brightened up at the mention of playing with me later and he nodded his affirmative and waved me out with a throaty laugh. I turned and fled out of his office as fast as possible and headed back to the game room.

Lucky for me Reina was already waiting there holding my place at the retro Pac Man machine. She grinned at me and signaled for me to walk faster so we could start the games. Standing next to Reina were two other girls, they were a year younger than us and were pretty cool all around, though we didn't talk much. They met us a few years after we had showed up at the orphanage when they saw us going at it on the Pac Man machine, they challenged us to a competition and we've kept it up since then. Since there were four of us and we each had a friend to play with, we formed two teams, and each player played through the levels than noted their scores. When each player for the team played we added the scores up and whoever had the highest combined scores was declared tournament winner until the next time we played. If one team held the winning position the longest they got a week's worth of the other teams allowance chips.

Allowance chips were the currency used in the orphanage. Lane had suggested the idea as a reward system for chores but took a step further when he said they just be given weekly based on behavior. So as long as you didn't bitch at everyone you were bound to be swimming in allowance chips. With the chips you could use them to buy toys, snacks, and other trinkets; or you could save them up and trade them for real money and buy something from a store. After playing Pac Man with Reina and the two other chicks and beating them, Carl came in and gathered us up and we all walked down to the community center. The community center was just as the name said, it was a place where the community could meet up, hold meetings about current issues, or plan on raising awareness for a cause. When we got to the community center we cleaned up the building, both inside and out to keep it looking nice. I usually had the job of watering the plants in the garden and picking new flowers to put in the vase at the front desk. But today we got to sit in at one of the community meetings, since we had cleaned up the place pretty damn good yesterday even if I left a bit earlier.

When we got to the building we went inside and went straight for the auditorium. Carl ordered us to start taking out and setting up the chairs so everyone could sit down. Reina and I handled taking the chairs out and passing them on to the others who placed them where they went. As I started unloading the next set of chairs Carl approached me," it's a real shame about what's going on with your dad gremlin. I know you hate the drunken bastard but I think you should go see him, ya' know; give daddy some love before he keels over. You won't even need us to drop you off, just get your pimp-I mean your friend, Beck to give you a ride" he leered at me. What a sick motherfucker! Man I hated Carl, he always insinuated shit like that! He thinks that since Beck still does things for me that I sleep with him in return. What's even more disturbing about that is that he never once tried to pursue the matter to see if it held any truth. Don't get me wrong I don't want to give beck trouble, but what kind of a freak do you have to be to not worry if a child is sexually involved with an adult? I fucking hate Carl I swear.

"Fuck you Carl! What goes on between my dad and I has jack shit to do with you. You fat sonofa-bitch! Don't think for a single second that I wouldn't kick your ass so hard that you'd wish you never crawled out of your mom's STD ridden vagina!" I ranted at him. Carl smirked at me, fucking shit; I fell for his mind games again! He always does this shit to me. Now he could write me up and I'd lose allowance chips. "Hey no need to get so feisty little mamma, I was just giving some friendly advice ya know?" He laughed loudly at me because my face was growing redder and redder with every word that feel out from his mouth. I turned away and stomped outside, forget it I don't give a fuck if I have to make up hours later, I can't do this shit.

_Carl POV_

HA! I pissed her off good, little bitch didn't even see it coming. After the Goth freak fled the building I laughed my ass off at her even more than before, not only was I going to write her up for profanity and threatening me, she'd have to come here during her Rec time to make up for not doing her work. What a dumb broad I mused. Now that she had gone her little blonde haired friend was still unloading the chairs, she hadn't said anything since our disagreement occurred, and I didn't bother trying to talk with her. She was a little dyke after all. I don't mind a little lez action but if I can't get in on it, then it's not something I necessarily approve of.

I strutted back into the auditorium where most of the kids had gathered and were finishing up with the chairs and such. I don't know why I was required to me to these meetings anyways, yeah I was in charge at the orphanage but they could send someone higher up than me to come do it! There was only one thing about these meetings that I enjoyed and that were the head of the community center. She was one of the hottest ladies I'd ever seen, she's got lots of money too, boy what I would give to get in her pants.

She got her money from some revolutionizing women's hygiene or something I didn't bother to remember what it was exactly that she did. But because of it she had enough money to buy out half of this entire town and still have enough left over to live comfortably for years afterwards. The broads name was Holly and she led these meetings after she started funding almost everything in the community. She regularly donated to the orphanage so the brats could have a good time there.

Speaking of her fine ass, her she comes now. "Well hello Ms. Vega, you're here awfully early." I told her. She looked at me and I see her shiver as we made eye contact, she totally wants me. She walked past me and scanned the auditorium and turned back to me before I could get a good look at her ass, my eyes settled on her tits instead as she began to talk to me. "Carl! Can you tell me why these kids are setting up for the meeting, when I specifically asked you and the others running the orphanage to do it yourselves?" I paled considerably at her question; I didn't think she'd remember that! I quickly made up a lie to not get on her bad side, after all that could ruin my chances with her.

"Oh...uh, Holly-" she glared at me and put her hand up, "no, please call me Ms. Vega." Ignoring her I continued. "It's not that I made the kids do it! The insisted on it! Really what kind of man would I be to make these kids set up in here when they are supposed to be relaxing before the meeting? These kids are so pure and kind that the wanted to personally help set up, they're too good honestly, this world doesn't deserve em'." I lied straight through my teeth, but yeah that's the truth. Holly wanted the kids down here so they could play a more active role in their community. But before the meeting she wanted them to relax any nerves they had but I feel that kids need discipline and hard work if they wanted to have a say in community related matters.

There was a reason these brats were in an orphanage and I believe they don't deserve anything if they can't keep their parents happy. I'll be damned if I let any woman try and control how I run these little shits. She thinks because she has cash she can boss around whoever she wants; she'll see soon enough that I control everything around here.

 **_Narrator POV_**

Holly hadn't bought Carl's bullshit excuse for working these kids when they obviously should have been on break. She would have argued with him about it but the other parents and faculty members had started surging in through the front door and flooding the auditorium. The tan older woman walked away from the fat, smelly, and balding man heading towards the podium up on the stage. The crowd had taken their seats and was murmuring excitedly about the topic of today's meeting, which was addressing the addition of more extracurricular for the orphaned children. Holly planned for the orphans to be allowed access to the community center so they could connect with more children who came from different environments. This was exactly why she wanted the kids here in the first place.

Carl had taken one of the few seats left towards the back of the auditorium when a woman who was expecting twins rushed into the room. She seemed to be running late for the meeting and ran from her car, which was parked down the street, to the building in the summer weather. She walked over to Carl and stood by him as she tried to get comfortable even though she was extremely exhausted. Carl looked up at the woman, openly stared at her chest with a lustful gaze; once he saw her stomach he turned away in disgust and scooted his chair from her. Muttering something about not fucking with fat chicks. The people around them had witnessed the scene and watched on as Carl not only made the worn out pregnant woman stand, but also insulted her.

A man in his early seventies hobbled out of his chair and walked towards the woman and told her she could take his seat. The woman smiled gratefully at him, thanked him, and then sat down. As the man walked to the back of the room to find an extra chair he made sure to _accidentally_ hit Carl's shin with his wooden cane.

Holly was watching the crowds of people settle down, the focuses of her topic was mixed in with the adults and were being polite and quiet as well. Holly loved these children dearly and knew all of them personally. When she had started making money from her " _No Pain, No Hassle, Permanent Hair Removal Solution_ " she instantly got to work on bettering the community; focusing most of her time and effort on the orphanage. That was nine years ago, and now the orphanage was thriving and close to having most of the children adopted.

As all of the commotion settled down, the angry Goth who had fled earlier was now returning to the building to slip into the crowd unnoticed. When she entered the auditorium she searched the room for the unruly blonde hair of her friend then stalked over to her, uttering 'excuse mes' as she walked down the aisle. Upon reaching Reina she thanked her for saving her a seat then watched the stage as the familiar face of Holly began to speak.

"In the email I have sent all of you, we had decided to address the possibilities of adding more extracurricular activities to the community center. And along with adding more extracurricular activities, we had decided to grant access to the new programs to the children at Stoneridge as well. I posted an online poll about a month ago which included the selection of five stimulating programs for the children. The two options most voted for were, Music enrichment, and Interactive History. For those who are not aware, Interactive History is the study of history but more fun. The children would be able to discuss the History then act it out on stage or in groups." Holly paused here then pressed on," For the Music Enrichment program my daughter will be guiding and instructing the classes for free, and for Interactive History we will have auditions for one of the older students to lead this as well. Questions will now be taken." With that the room was quiet and then hands started to be raised. Carl was the first stand and started talking without waiting for approval. But as revenge for earlier the pregnant woman stood up and spoke over Carl,"Will any of this be coming from tax money?" The crowd settled again and Holly addressed the pregnant woman in the back, "no. As I stated earlier my daughter has offered to teach the Music Enrichment and will do so free of charge. And for the Interactive History group, the children are going to run it mostly by themselves. Money that will be needed for supplies and anything like that will be handled by me." A young girl in the middle who Holly recognized from Stoneridge spoke up as well." Will the program be offered for all or just for the kids at Stoneridge?" Holly waited then answered the girl's question, "as of now this will be our first attempt at something such as this. We are testing it out amongst the children who are actively involved in the community first and once we see the pros and cons of these programs, we will address the issues and then release it for the community as well."

The majority of the meeting went on like this with children and adults asking questions and learning more about the plans for the extracurricular programs. At the meetings end everyone filled out and Holly stuck around to make sure that Carl and the other adults at Stoneridge put the chairs up rather than force the kids to do it. As she directed where the chairs were to be put a raven haired girl with a pale complexion walked up to her, Holly recognized her as Jade and smiled warmly at her. "Hey Jade, what can I do for you?" the tanner of the two asked. Jade fidgeted and looked around the room nervously before talking, "well I was just wondering when the auditions for the history thing would be…not that I wanted to join or anything..." Holly smiled at the girl's tenacious behavior, which was unusual for her. Instead of answering the young Goths question Holly shuffled through her stack of papers and pulled out a manila colored packet and handed it to Jade." Everything you have questions on is in here. If you're serious about this then fill this packet out and give it back to me before this Friday okay Hun."

Jade's face erupted into a smile then she reached forward and pulled the other woman into a hug. Jade and Holly had been close ever since Jade had come to Stoneridge at the age of seven. They didn't see each other often but Jade liked that Holly wasn't stuck up about her financial status, and Holly loved that Jade was so passionate about everything she did. Holly saw much of herself in Jade, especially Jade's go getter attitude. Jade let go of Holly spouting off a rushed thank you, then ran out the door calling out for Reina so she could tell her about the audition.

Holly smiled tenderly at the youthful girl who was going through so much at such a young age. An hour later everything from the meeting had been cleaned and put away so Holly bid everyone goodbye then walked outside to her car. Starting it up and driving off into the night.

 **_Holly POV_**

I pulled up to the high metal gate and buzzed it open using the button on my keychain, and drove into my driveway. I parked my car opened the door and headed into my house, "How odd. Tori's car is usually parked in the garage but she just left it in the driveway." Upon entering my home I heard the TV playing very loudly throughout the house, "TORI! I'm home!" I shouted hoping to see where Tori is. She didn't respond and that worried me. I ran through the house checking all the rooms until I finally found Tori, who was sitting on the kitchen counter watching TV and was surrounded by junk food. She hadn't heard me because the TV was so loud and lying all around her on the counters and on the floor was an assortment of wrappers, half eaten snacks, and several drained beers. This can't be good I thought.

"Tori? Sweetie? Can you tell me why my kitchen looks like it was raided by savage animals?" She turned her head around to see me so fast that she got dizzy and stumbled off of the counter. She didn't move for a few moments, she just lied there groaning and moaning incoherently. When she got up the first thing I noticed was how drunk she was, her hair was messy and from the looks of it she hadn't bothered to get dressed today. "Andre was, was here today...He got really mad at me again momma. I cancelled our date-" Tori hiccupped here, "and he came to talk with me…"She paused for a bit and hung her head low, searching through the mess of trash to find something. "I-I can't do it anymore momma...I don't want to be with Andre. He's a great guy but he's not my great guy, ya know?" She had stopped looking for whatever she was looking for and she drunkenly made her way to me. Dropping to her knees and grabbing hold of my legs. I patted her head as she wept bitterly onto my pants and squeezed my legs to her harder. I patted her patted, smoothing the hairs that were out of place.

"Tori, sweetie. I don't know what to tell you. But I know that drinking and eating junk food isn't going to help you get over Andre. You need to sleep and sort out your thoughts so that you can talk to Andre and let him know how you feel." Tori cried harder at this. I always thought my previous failed marriages are what stopped Tori from being in a committed relationship with Andre but she always told me that it wasn't my fault.

"Momma. I don't need to get over Andre…" Tori said quietly. I was confused, isn't that why she's sad, because she can't handle a relationship with Andre even though she likes him?" Sweetie I don't understand, don't you-" Tori cut me off with what she said next, "I don't need to get over Andre mom because I never loved him. I'm gay mom! Have been since high school... I lead him on because I hoped that maybe, maybe if I could see how great he was and give myself time to get past this phase...th-that I could become normal. I could date him, and get married. We would have kids and I'd love him and he'd love me...but it just never worked." She stopped talking abruptly and sobbed even harder, I was shocked into silence. I never suspected Tori to be gay! I mean I shouldn't be shocked honestly all she listens to is Katy Perry.

"Tori why don't you head up to bed I think it's time for you to go to sleep. Alright?" Tori nodded solemnly and dragged herself up the stairs to her room. On her way up I heard her fall and bump into things quite a few times until everything was quiet. Looking back to the mess at hand I sighed, not feeling like cleaning up after such a busy day. I swept what I could on the floor into a pile and left it there for the maids to get tomorrow. I cut the lights out and retired to my own room, getting into bed my last thoughts were of my recently discovered lesbian daughter and my plans for the kids at Stoneridge.

_Jade POV_

Last night was crazy. After getting back from the meeting Reina and I went straight to our rooms and she started helping me fill out the packet Hilly gave me. We chilled and talked and she helped me work up the nerve to finally text Tori. I was still nervous so all I sent her was a simple "you're a friend of Beck's right?" She never responded and I got turned on when I started thinking about her and what we could do together. So I fucked Reina and I tried to imagine as much of Tori as I could.

Using my hand to block out the sun's morning rays of light I glanced over to see blond hair popping out from under a pillow. My eyes slowly scanned the bed making out a body underneath my blanket; the person was sprawled out underneath my blanket. Soft snoring filtered through my ears as the body rolled over to get more comfortable. With the hair out of the way, the sleeping person's eyes opened, revealing sparkling green irises staring back at my blue ones. The bottom half of her face was covered by the blanket but the eyes gave away the smirk that was hidden away from my view.

"Goodmornin' the blonde haired beauty mumbled at me, her eyes never blinking or looking away from me. "Morning yourself." I responded we both weren't morning people until we were fully awake. It usually took a cup of coffee for me and Reina just needed a few moments to herself until she would be up and sassing everybody. I got outta bed and stretched more, my nude form was revealed fully as the blankets slid off of me. The various hickeys and scratches were a reminder to the both of us of last night's events. I could feel Reina staring at me, her eyes burning holes straight through me. I looked back at her smirked, "thanks for last night, you were a great lay, don't let the door hit you on your way out toots" I joked. Reina laughed hardly and jumped out of bed she walked to me and took in my birthday suit. She looked me in eyes, hers reflecting lust as her hands began wandering my body caressing and squeezing in all the right places. My breathing sped up as she slipped her hands down to my center and slipped a finger in. I dropped my head onto her shoulder as my breaths shuddered out, fanning across her neck. "I need you to look at me babe. Let me see your ocean" she requested. Reina loved my eyes even though hers were just as stunning, she called them ocean because they were so vast and beautiful to her.

I slowly lifted my head to look into her eyes; I shifted hips forward at an even pace to get her to move inside of me. We stared at each other as she leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "I'm taking a shower first." With that she pulled her finger out of me, and took off towards the bathroom we shared. I groaned and flopped back in the bed too worked up to try and move.

She was probably upset at me ever since last night I mused. When we had been getting busy I couldn't get Tori off of my mind, her beautiful eyes, her define cheekbones, and the kiss that sent shivers through my body. When I climaxed I had called Tori's name and Reina didn't seem too happy about that. Right after she started to roughly fuck me, which would explain all of the scratches on my body. One thing about last night really stood out to me above everything else. After Reina had finished dominating me I swear I heard her whisper she loved me right after I fell asleep thanks to all of my climaxes.

I hope she just got caught up in the lust of the moment and said something she hadn't meant. I decided not to bring it up because I didn't feel like dealing with any drama today. I just wanted to relax and maybe hang out with Beck if possible. When I heard the shower stop running I got off of the bed and went in the bathroom to handle my business. Reina was already dressed and on her way out of the door, she stopped mid step and looked at me with her mouth hanging open. She opened and closed her mouth wanting to say something but not finding her voice, and then she left out, muttering as she left. I finished my shower got dressed in some jeans and a black shirt that read "I don't play nice with others" along with my standard black combat boots. Beck had got them for me last Christmas when he seen that I was saving up for them. The orphans and I ate breakfast and headed down to the Rec room for our free time. When I got to the Rec room Beck was already there and had been chatting with Andre, their conversation halted when I walked up to them. "Just the man I wanted to see! Beck can we hang today we can got to your place or something" I asked Beck who in turn laughed at my eagerness.

"Actually...today I'm going to go and meet up with a possible new client, and since you're looking to spend some time with me you can come along. I'm going down there to mostly give them a rundown of the basics and work out which payment plan they want to use. Nothing extravagant really" Beck explained. I wouldn't mind going with him it would be a good opportunity for me to learn some of the trade because I was positive that I wanted to work here with Beck for a while. Plus Sikowitz was a pretty cool guy; apparently he used to be an actor back in the day when he was younger. Andre was pretty quiet during this which was odd he was normally talkative and enjoyed our company; he was actually fiddling with his phone like he was deliberately ignoring what we were talking about. No Jade, don't go sticking your nose into Andre's drama; you're busy enough as it is.

"Sure Beck, let's go right now I don't think I wanna wait around lest any drama finds me" I joked with him. He smiled and patted Andres shoulder and we both bid our farewells as we exited the building. Once again I got inside of the coconut topped van as we sped off heading towards the house of Beck's unnamed client. "So who exactly are we going to go meet with?" I inquired, Beck glanced at me and smiled," A friend of mine, and you actually know her too," I perked up at this and started badgering Beck for answers on who we were going to see. "Well technically you know one of them. The lady who owns the house has a daughter and I know the daughter and the mom. You just know the mom." I scowled at Beck; his shitty clue didn't help me to figure out who it was. It was useless.

"Can't you just tell me who it is already?" I demanded Beck threw his head back in laughter at my clear agitation. When he finally answered I almost wished that I hadn't asked," We are going to Holly Vega's house who coincidentally is the mother of Tori Vega. You know, the girl you embarrassed me in front of?" I froze, all of my blood ran cold and I started mentally freaking out again. Beck was still talking but I couldn't hear a word he was saying, my mind was occupied with thoughts of the tan beauty whose house I would be arriving to in just a few minutes.

 _ **A/N: HMMM Reina seems a bit ticked that Jade was thinking about Tori during their sexy times, what could this possibly mean for the friends! I promise that sexual tension between Jade and Tori will be coming soon, and there won't be a lot of Jade/Reina smut scenes, none really. I'm positive that you all know who is going to start teaching the Music Enrichment class at the community center. Is Jade really dense enough to not realize the connection between Holly and Tori even after the meeting at the community center? Well now she does and it's freaking her out. What was Beck and Andre talking about that made Andre so weird around Jade? What did Carl mean by saying that "he controls everything around here"? What did Andre tell Tori after he came to her house that shook her up so bad? If you have any thoughts and or opinions on the story review or PM me to share them with me! I don't bite I promise! Find out in the next chapters!**_


	5. Kisses and Hangovers

_**A/N: Hey guys this is the last update of the week and I had to change my schedule around because this was crazy. From now on I will be updating twice a week on any given day excluding weekends, sorry for any inconvenience. I'm also very very sorry about the shorter chapter, It's been hectic at my house and I'll make it up to you guys I promise. Anyways enjoy the story and be kind to waitress/waiter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters or places affiliated with the show.**_

_Tori POV_

When I woke up this morning, I was very tempted to go right back to sleep. I had a hangover and my head ached so much, especially around my eyes after all the crying I had done. I slowly blinked my eyes groaning in pain as it disturbed my head even more I needed some Advil and I needed it now. After more procrastinating I finally managed to pull myself out of bed and get ready to confront the day, but first I needed a shower. I was still finding wrappers stuck to my body in places they really shouldn't be at. "What the…?" I questioned as I found a half-eaten sour patch kid underneath my right boob,"how did this even get here?" Last night was still hazy to me and I vaguely remember thinking that a food and beer induced coma would be better than dealing with my current situation. Boy was I wrong.

The shower helped a lot, in more ways than just cleaning me. As I showered I remembered more of last night, relaxed myself a little, and reduced the pain of my headaches. I was still kind of emotionally wrecked after yesterday so I didn't bother with getting all dolled up today; I planned on spending all day in the house anyways. I threw on some boxers and a pull over sweatshirt, this was my favorite sweater because I had gotten it during a trip to England and it says "I Heart Queen Victoria". I preferred Tori because I didn't feel so stuck up and pretentious, but I gotta admit Victoria is a pretty regal sounding name. I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling fan, watching it whirl in a repetitive cycle, getting lost in its hypnotic movements.

Powering on my phone, I cringed at the various chimes notifying me of how many messages I'd missed last night. They were probably all from Andre I thought. I really didn't want to see them; I didn't want to think about Andre at all, no drama for me today, nope! Tori wants none of that uh uh. My mom's words from last night drifted into my conscious about facing my fears and confronting Andre about what had transpired yesterday. Groaning my displeasure loudly I looked at the screen only to find that none of the messages were from Andre but a couple from Cat and Robbie, majority from my mom, and one from a new number? The message was simple and straight to the point, "you're a friend of Beck's right?" I had no clue who this was and I normally don't respond to numbers I don't know, but whoever this was obviously knew Beck which was confirmation enough for me. I was preparing to text back when my stomach growled loudly and ached with pains from eating myself silly last night.

Deciding breakfast would be great right about now I got up, jogged down the stairs and ran smack dab into my mom."OW! Mooommm...why is your head so hard" I asked she laughed as she rubbed her own head and winced in pain. Great now my head was pounding again." I could ask the same of you, how many times have I told you to not run down the stairs?" she asked, I chuckled and mumbled my response, "I was _jogging_ not running." Mom slapped my arm playfully letting me know that was no excuse, making my way past her I went into the kitchen and began to make my breakfast. Three pancakes and some fruit later my mom returned to the kitchen, this time with a phone in hand.

She was smiling brightly, and running around the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Tori Hun. You know how you've always wanted to use the pool but we never bothered to clean it after one of the kids Cat was babysitting vomited in it?" she asked. That was a bad memory, something I'd rather not experience again. I had let my friend Cat bring one of the many kids she babysat to my place because hers was being used by her parents for a business party. When she came the kid kept complaining about the heat and I finally budged and let the kid go into the pool after lunch. My first mistake in retrospect was feeding the kid several types of ice cream to satiate their need to cool down. My second mistake was letting the kid into the pool right after wards. The kid got in and chucked up everywhere, Cat and I stared on in horror as the kid revealed his stomach's contents to us. After that horrifying event got stuck in my head I never went swimming again so mom covered up and it's been like that since.

"Yeah I remember, how could I ever forget, I couldn't look at the pool without thinking about the kid throwing up in there" I shivered in disgust. Mom started laughing at my display of disgust in relation to the pool incident, "Well your old high school friend, Beck, apparently works for that big pool company! I called in about getting the pool cleaned at least two times week and the redirected my call over to one of the local units. Who surprisingly turned out to be Beck. We chatted for a while and long story short I just got off the phone with him, he should be here very soon!" She rambled all of this off as she hurried into her bedroom and closed the door.

Well that was an interesting turn of events, I gave Beck my number in hopes that he could start hanging out with the gang again, only to have him at my house two days later. Guess we'd be reconnecting sooner than I thought. I frowned when I realized that Beck would be here and I'd still be in sweats and a sweater, I wanted to change but alas I was too late, because somebody was now knocking on the door. "Tori could you open the door and send Beck to my room so we can discuss everything!" mom shouted from her room. I grumbled under my breathe about it being _her_ house so she could answer _her_ door but got up and opened it anyways.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see Beck being accompanied by that hot angry chick that was with him at the gas station. Was she his girlfriend or something? That would explain why she was so upset with him for talking to me, but it wouldn't match up with her flirting right after. She was poised at the door dressed in dark colors and looking incredibly hot, even if her glare could melt my face off. I stared at her for a bit longer before it got weird then turned to Beck who was waiting patiently for me to invite him in.

"Sorry Beck come in please, welcome to our humble abode" I joked.

"Our humble abode? Do you still live with your mom Vic?" Beck asked, I frowned at him and played like I was hurt by that.

"Well some of us have a harder time a being independent than others and I will not be judged in _our_ home for that!" I was full on laughing now as was Beck, but his ice queen of a girlfriend was still looking just as displeased as before. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend Beck? I believe we've met before but I never had the pleasure of getting her name." I asked. The girl frowned harder if that was possible, oddly enough her cheeks were tinged pink at the mention of our brief time together. The blush quickly died down and she regained her composure without alerting Beck to anything.

"Well sunshine over is Jade. Jade West. We grew up together and I hope your mom wouldn't mind that brought her along?" Beck said. Oh so they were childhood sweethearts, that was so cute! I can't say that I like the idea of Beck getting lucky with the glaring Goth but I couldn't really do anything. She was obviously playing around when we had flirted, probably messing with my head she seems like the type to do that, plus she never texted me back so I figured she wasn't into me.

"She's your girlfriend Beck, I'm sure my mom won't mind. As long as she doesn't drag you away from your work" I joked Beck and Jade blushed probably of embarrassment then Beck spoke up,"uh Jade's not my girlfriend. She's actually a couple of days away from being adopted by me. Plus she's sixteen Vic…" Beck corrected. Sixteen!? The girl who I gave my number to with hopes of hooking up with her. The sixteen years old whose wrist I kissed in an attempt to be flirtatious, the sixteen year old who turned me on!? Everything got really quiet and awkward after that until Jade broke the silence," a couple of days? You mean for my birthday!?" she questioned Beck. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "yeah well it was supposed to be a surprise but Lane told me the last time I seen him that my investigation was over. I could adopt you today if I wanted but I have to take care of some things before then. It should be done right around your birthday though." He smiled at Jade nervously trying to gauge my reaction. She remained impassive and coughed awkwardly to move the conversation on to something that would be more suitable for everyone to talk about.

Just then my mom stuck her head out her and motioned for Beck to hurry and com inside so they could finish whatever needed to be done about the pool. Beck looked between the two us before speaking up again, "I have to go Jade. Promise me you'll play nice and make friends with Tori. And do whatever it is that girls do to bond." With that he turned and went to my mom's room and once again her door was shut. I don't know why they can just do that out here I thought.

Jade and I stared at each other and shuffled our feet, with nothing better to do and nothing to talk about I offered her drinks and we headed up to my room. God I wanted today to be drama free but no I just had to go and screw myself over I thought.

_Jade POV_

Well so much for a drama free day I mused, I already knew drama was going to ensue as soon as Beck told me whose house we were going to. Tori offered me some refreshments, rattling off what they had to choose from; she seemed confused when I asked for a cup of coffee. She brought it to me no questions asked though, when we suggest we headed up to her room my heart speeds up a bit but quickly settled down when we got up there and she sat as far away from me as possible. She cleared her throat and swung her feet back and forth from edge of her plush cream colored bed. I glanced around her room and noted many things. She has many awards from music or singing related competitions, there were even some acting awards as well. She must be good I noted, I wonder how well she could harmonize with my harmonica playing I thought. I bet her voice sounds amazing, I want her to sing for me someday and not some kind of thing where she sings for everyone. I want her to sing and out of a crowd full of people I want her eyes to seek out mine and let me know that the song she's singing is for me.

"So you're sixteen huh? That means what I did was completely and utterly illegal." she fussed as I turned my attention on her. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics, "please you just flirted a bit, and it was harmless. It's not like we slept together or anything." We made eye contact and we both blushed furiously then turned away from each other. Tori was next to speak, "so I guess that means we can't hook up right?" She waggled her brows goofily and we both burst out laughing. Maybe I couldn't date her but we could still be friends right? I wanted to just be with her, no matter if I was dating her or just being a friend. "We could still be friends...right. I mean I already know one of Beck's friends, it wouldn't hurt to know another." Tori looked at me and tilted her head in a puppy like fashion, it was way too cute and I already doubted my ability to be just friends.

"Which one of his friends do you know?" she questioned quietly. Oh no this can't be good. If it's Andre I don't want to bring him up and ruin this when things have been going so good! But I also refuse to start our relationship off with lies, "I know Andre. He works down at the orphanage" Tori's eyes widened in shock before she spoke again," He didn't say anything to you did he?!" she frantically asked. Why would he tell me something? Was it something that had to do with his weird behavior around me? Now I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Why would he say anything to me, what did you tell him!" I demanded. She glared at me and for the first time I seen her beautiful eyes full of life darken and rage on with burning emotions,"You have no right to ask anything like that. What ever happened between Andre and I has nothing to do with you!" Tori yelled.

"Nothing to do with me!? You just asked me if he had said anything to me! Why would he say anything to me if I have nothing to do with it! Answer that!" By now we were both standing up and I was pacing around her room angrily.

"Ok you're right I did say something to him about you but it's not important!" Tori's face was red by now and she had gotten closer to my face with every word she yelled. The room was tense and we were nose to nose staring into each other's eyes. How did she manage to look so fucking hot even when pissed and wearing pajamas?! We were so close now we could kiss with minimal effort. Our breathing was labored from yelling at each other and they fanned out in little puffs.

"You know you look super fucking sexy when you're pissed off..." I was so turned on right now just by Tori's proximity. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you" her eyes flicked down to my lips and I knew in that moment that Tori wanted me as badly as I wanted her. Simultaneously we lunged at each other and locked lips. Her hands settled on my lower back while I tugged on her hair. Tori took control immediately by forcing her tongue into my mouth as our tongues dueled together. She moaned into the kiss and dropped her hands to my ass, and squeezed hard. "I've wanted to do that since I first seen you" she kept on groping and massaging my ass to the point where I was positive I had ruined my underwear. I started sucking at the joint area of her neck and shoulder, biting down when she squeezed my ass again. "I want you so bad Tori" I moaned, and just like that the spell was broken.

Tori ripped her hands away from me and pushed me away from her. We both stared at each other as we tried to calm down our rapidly beating hearts. "I guess this means we won't be able to be just friends then huh?" I asked. As response Tori groaned and dropped her head into her hands, "I need a drink."

 _ **A/N: So what did you guys think? Tori freaks out about what had happened with Jade then proceeds to do something even worse with her! Why did Holly call Beck into her room when they could've discussed pool matters literally anywhere else? What will happen to Jade and Tori's friendship? Stay tuned to learn the answers to all this and more!**_


	6. PH Levels and Relizations

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait, its been a hectic week and time slipped away from me. I have good news and bad news; the good news being that each chapter will be significantly longer and the bad news being that you'll be expecting about one chapter a week. If I do upload more than one its because my schedule has cleared up. Im very sorry for the constant change in this Fic's updates but I'm sure it will become stable any day now. And as for POV in this story from here on out I am going to try and keep it limited to the narrator POV plus a few character POV, I was reading some fics whose writing style inspired me and they didn't have as many POV changes as I did, so 'm testing it out so to speak. I'm also thinking of changing this to a GIP!Jade story what do you guys think? Anyways without further ado, I present to thee, chapter six!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Tuna fishes don't have fingers so they can't get on the phone to work out a deal with Dan Schneider about the rights of Victorious, therefore, I do not own them.**_

After being pushed away from the pretty brunette, Jade wasn't in the happiest mood, scratch that, she was downright pissed. They both wanted each other, they were both single, and they were both hot so the seething raven haired teen saw no reason as to why she was denied access to the chipper brunettes pants.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you like that and I hope I didn't hurt you, but we can't do this! We shouldn't have started this, whatever this is." Tori said.

Well that's the reason as to why Jade thought, however Tori's statement did nothing to calm the soon to be raging sixteen year old. "You aren't making any sense Tori; I didn't see you pushing me away when you were manhandling my ass earlier!" Jade retorted. She smirked at the flustered Latina in front of her, her own cheeks warming at the mention of Tori's earlier handsy actions. She huffed in annoyance and plopped down onto the plush bed, trying not to storm over to the cutie in front of her and take matters into her own hands. She'd take _matters_ into her own hands alright, Jade thought chuckling at her lewd joke.

Tori however was not amused. After overcoming her embarrassment at Jade's crass words she soon became angry with herself for what she had engaged with Jade in. Although it wasn't nonconsensual, and it wasn't exactly intercourse, it was sexual enough that she could undergo serious charges. "Not making any sense? Do you know how old you are!?" the now pissed off girl shouted. This caught Jade's attention causing her to pull her mind out of the proverbial gutter and pay attention to whatever it was that Tori was freaking out about now.

"I think I'm aware of how old I am Tori. I don't see why that info holds any importance as to what we're talking about" Jade hissed. Tori froze, the anger on her face dissipating to reveal complete and utter disbelief. Her face soon became devoid of any emotion as she stared into space ignoring Jade completely.

"Jade. You're seventeen right? And I'm twenty-two. Do the math before you say anything else stupid and let me know if I'm still not making any sense." Tori sneered uncharacteristically. The smirk slipped right off of Jades face as she came to the realization of what Tori was trying to get across. The teen couldn't understand what she was just told. She heard the info and was sure that it got lost on its way through her brain. Tori was twenty-two. She herself was sixteen, seventeen if you counted the arrival of her birthday this month. The ages of the two women finally sunk into the black haired teens mind as she yet again realized what this meant.

"I'm an idiot and also a minor..." Jade uttered. Way to go destiny, thanks for fucking me over yet again she thought angrily. Tori was now pacing around the room heatedly while muttering undecipherable things to Jade's ears. She hadn't spoken since Jade realized what was wrong with the situation. If anyone found out about what happened in this room, Tori could go to jail as a registered sex offender, it could completely ruin her. Jade didn't want that for her, she couldn't bear to see that blinding smile from behind dingy prison bars.

The air was thick with tension and neither of the two knew how to break it, with either words or actions. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and somewhat guilty, Jade stood up and approached Tori, but stopped a reasonable distance away from her with fear of starting something Tori legally couldn't finish. Tori stopped her pacing and looked at the now shy and timid Jade, extreme worry and guilt was written all over Tori's face as she stared into the eyes of the girl she had technically _molested_.

Jade spoke to Tori. "I'm really sorry about this. When I first met you and became aware of your age I told myself that nothing could work out between us. I didn't come up here planning on forcing you into anything that I knew would be wrong. I honestly wanted to be your friend if I couldn't be involved with you romantically. But I can see now, just like I'm sure you do, that there is no way that's going to work out in any of our favor." Tori didn't say anything so the morbid sixteen year old spoke up again before the room feel back into an awkward silence. "Honestly I just wanted to get into your pants at first because, Holy fuck were you hot, and you were interested so it only further encouraged me. I don't want that anymore. Especially not after the kiss. You felt it too Tori, I'm sure you did, that wasn't just some lust driven kiss and if it was I'm going to change that. I'll be seventeen soon, and when I turn eighteen I plan on pursuing you to my heart's content."

Jade's impromptu speech had stopped Tori's pacing and she was staring at her strangely with a look in her eyes that the younger of the two couldn't pin. Tori's gaze softened and she took Jades face into her hands skimming her pointer finger along her jawline tenderly. The pair leaned in to each other, their shallow breaths mingling, and checks warming slightly at what was to become of their proximity. The Latina took the initiative and captured the ebony haired girl's lips in a slow passionate kiss that slowly burned her from the inside out, consuming everything she thought she felt towards the younger girl and replacing it with a much clearer emotion. Love. Tori was positive that what they were doing was wrong, it was actually very illegal, but Tori found herself not caring after the speech she had received. What could she say; the girl had a wonderful way with words.

The kiss was broken by the doe eyed female who didn't want anything to get to steamy. Even if she was no longer high strung about the laws and Jade's age, she still didn't want to risk anything. Tori was on rocky ground with Andre and she would be talking with him a bit later, but she was sure that she wanted something with the ebony haired beauty. She would just have to wait a bit longer before she could properly display her affections without judgment, or handcuffs.

"I don't know what that was for but if talking gets me another one of those you may never get me to shut up" Jade said dreamily. She was donning a goofy smile on her face and quickly began to lean in for another kiss when her progression was cut short by the placing of a tan finger on her lips in a shushing manner.

"Oh no you don't. You're still illegal so I can't take any chances. But I can tell you that I will be eagerly awaiting your next two birthdays" Tori said. Jade smirked and her eyes blazed with lust, "and what's to say that I won't just have my wicked way with you while no one's around to notice huh?" she inquired. Tori blushed furiously as Jade leaned on to her, her breast were pressed into the Latinas arm and her breath fanned out passed her ear tickled her neck and teased her collarbone. Jade was visibly smug now as she threw her head back in laughter. She sauntered out the door pausing as she spoke up again,"you are coming right?"

The brunette almost fell in her haste to reach the door where the dangerously beautiful girl was situated. They were close to each other yet again, close enough to feel the raw lust radiating off of one another. Tori needed to lay out some ground rules because she didn't know if she could handle things being like this whenever she saw the Goth. She was also sure that anyone would be able to notice the sexual tension between the two.

"Ok we need some rules if this" Tori motioned between the two at this, "will make it to your legal age. First things first, everything that happened in my bedroom stays there. Secondly what happened in my bedroom cannot happen again until you are eighteen or I lose five to six years of age, and thirdly no flirting of any kind in front of anybody. Got it?" Jade's libido was killed at this but she smiled nonetheless. "So you mean to say that I can flirt with you as long as no one's watching? What else do I get to do when no one's around huh Tori?" Jade purred.

Tori flushed from head to toe and ignored Jades comment with a harmless slap to the aforementioned girls arm. The pair headed down the stairs back towards the main area of the house, happy that the awkward tension from earlier was cleared away so fast. They were both aware that they had much to talk about but were content with how things were now. When they came upon the living room Beck was standing with their back toward them as he rebuttoned what Jade thought was a new shirt. Holly was nowhere to be seen so they didn't pay it much mind.

"Glad to see you two are getting along well" Beck said as he sat down on the red right half of the sofa. Draping his arm across the top of it. Jade and Tori looked at each other and blushed simultaneously,"yeah we _super_ close" Jade murmured. Tori smacked her arm again and scoffed as she descended the stairs quickly calling out to nobody in particular that she was going to go get some refreshments. Jade watched her as she went as did Beck although he refocused back on Jade faster. Beck could've sworn the Jade was blushing as she watched Tori walk away but he chalked it up to his imagination. He had checked out the pool while Jade was getting acquainted better with Tori, and he was glad to say that the pool wasn't too bad yet. All he had to do was the standard procedure and finish up the billing and scheduling details with Holly then they were set to go.

Jade had sat next to Beck and inquired about what work had to be done today before they headed back home. Beck looked towards the pool seemingly thinking about what had to be done then he spoke up. "Well the pool itself isn't too damaged but it's very dirty so well have to clean out the debris and skim it too. Then we need to drain the water because of its filth and what I swear was puke? Then when the pool is completely drained we can scrub the tiles and such. And to finish up refill the pool and adjust the PH levels." Jade took in the info making a mental note to text Reina and let her know that she'd be in late.

Tori hadn't yet returned and with a quick check of the kitchen Jade noted that she wasn't there even though she said she was bringing back refreshments. Jade begrudgingly got up and headed out front to the van to get ready for the job. Jade didn't mind the work so much, it was pretty simple stuff, but she absolutely loathed the work uniforms. They were bulky brown jumpsuits that had the company's logo sewn on the back. The logo was a cartoon portrayal of Sikowitz holding a coconut complete with the company's name going across the top of the image. The jumpsuit quickly got hot and stuffy especially during the summer so Jade normally wore the jumpsuit but left the top portion of it unzipped so that it hung off of her waist.

When she was outfitted into the brown wardrobe nightmare she guided Beck into the Vega's garage so they could easily access the equipment they would need. Beck got out of the van, pocketing the keys and nodded his head towards the front gate indicating to jade where they were heading. The pool was absolutely disgusting, and puke was indeed floating along the water's surface, although most of it had collected at the bottom of the pool. Leaves, dirt, bugs, and bits of trash littered the pool rendering the water to look dingy and grimy. Together Jade and Beck hauled the submersible pool pump, the pool skimmer net, and the PH testing kit to the backyard to get started.

The pair worked diligently throughout the day working both efficiently and quickly to maintain a professional air to them. Jade was a bit peeved about Tori's sudden disappearance so she didn't talk much and the hot weather did nothing to improve her mood. By the time the pool had drained Jade had worked up quite a sweat and she used her tank top to wipe at the sweat that had built up around her torso and brow area. As Jade was dabbing at her sweaty body she didn't notice Tori walking outside and taking a seat on one of the many lounge chairs located in the yard, yawning tiredly as she settled in.

Tori also hadn't noticed Jade and Beck yet because she had just woken up from a hangover induced nap and was also listening to music. Her head bobbed to the upbeat pop tune as she relaxed her stiff muscles, soaking up the sun's rays. The song was halfway through by now and Tori started to hum her favorite part drawing the attention of the black haired pool maintenance woman. When Jade had finally noticed Tori she had been in the middle of wiping down her sweaty face with her shirt. The young girl settled her gaze on the tan woman who still wasn't aware of her company and was now softly singing to the music filtering through her head.

As Jade watched her she took note of two things. What she noticed at first was the swimsuit Tori was wearing; the second thing she noticed was that Tori was even sexier in swimwear. The suit was a cream colored one piece that showed more skin than Jade thought a one piece could show. Tori's garment started at her neck, covered her breast, although there was a diamond shaped hole that revealed a small bit of her cleavage. The suit then parted into two sections going diagonally down Tori's abdomen, revealing her toned stomach, then meeting at her pelvic area. Concealing what Jade wanted to see most.

While wearing such a revealing suit Jade could now much more of the tanned skin. Jade could barely control herself, at the sight of Tori she so badly wanted to approach her and make a part two of their activities from earlier. Sadly she couldn't. She wasn't of age and they still hadn't decided on what they were until Jade turned eighteen. The black haired pool girl sighed and reluctantly turned from the tan goddess, becoming even more irritated because of her sexual frustrations.

As Jade turned from Tori, the girl had paused her jam session to choose a new song when she finally became aware of the two other people in her backyard. Beck was fiddling with some type of pump on the opposite end of the pool with his back towards Tori and Jade. Speaking of Jade the gothic girl was angrily fishing out the trash from the pool. Her anger caused her to aggressively try and the clean the pool, causing the trash to drift just out of her reach which in turn angered her more. It was a never ending and unproductive cycle, Tori wondered just what had the Goth's panties bunched up.

Seeing as the Goth was busy with her work, Tori could openly take her time checking the mean teen out. She had on a baggy brown jumpsuit that was zipped halfway, leaving the top hanging limply at the waist. It was quite an ugly thing and with how hot it was Tori didn't blame her for only wearing half of it. What she did blame Jade for however was how she kept pulling her black tank top up to swipe at the sweat on her face. The action itself seemed harmless and was more habitual than intentional, but that didn't stop it from pissing Tori off.

With every lift of Jade's shirt Tori was allowed a peek at what lie underneath. From the little info Tori had on Jade all she knew was that she worked with Beck cleaning pools, Tori didn't think cleaning pools was much of a workout so she didn't understand where Jade got her toned abdominal muscles from. They weren't chiseled like that of a bodybuilders rather they were defined but subtle like the muscles of a swimmer. Tori's now hungry gaze traced every ridge and ripple of muscles as Jade worked, until her eyes had made their way to Jade's sexy "v" muscle. She hungrily followed the curve of the "v" until it stopped at the line of her pants, leaving what was underneath up to Tori's imagination.

Tori frowned, why was she always so unlucky in the dating department. Her boyfriends from high school were all either assholes, gay, or covers for her growing sexuality. Then she met Andre and convinced herself that she could be happy with him. Of course she was wrong, it was just her luck to meet great guy who was into her just as she decided she was a lesbian. She couldn't win for losing she mused. Now that she was older and a technically single she had met a beautiful girl with personality and deliciously curvy body, only to discover that she was a minor and illegal to be interested in.

Her frown deepened and she scowled at the sexy abs of Jade West, blaming her lack of self-control on the sixteen year Old's body. She went back to her music and picked a song that was nowhere an upbeat as her last choice, pushing away her troubles for now to soak up some sun. Both of the girls had sneakily checked the other out and were both unknowingly thinking the same things. While they were scrutinizing each other Beck had finished setting up the submersible pool pump and had caught both Jade and Tori watching each other intently. He thought it was odd, but he didn't put much thought into it. He figured Jade just found Tori interesting and vice versa it was perfectly normal to study people you just met. For some odd reason Beck couldn't shake the feeling that he was trying to convince himself of this rather than actual believing it to be true.

It was around dinner time when the pool had been thoroughly cleaned and filled back up thanks to the two maintenance workers. Holly had returned a little while after Tori and Jade's "studies" of each other and had offered the pair to stay for dinner as thanks for all of their hard work. Beck and Jade agreed wholeheartedly and went into the households bathrooms to change back into their normal clothes. Once changed and much more comfortable in normal attire Beck and Jade hunkered down onto the red sofas in the Vega living room with Holly and Tori, everyone had just began to get comfortable and start up conversation when Becks cell rang.

"Sorry I gotta take this" Beck said. He held a hand over the phone as he shuffled outside to further refrain from interrupting the relaxing mood. Once outside Beck addressed the caller. "Hello? Ah yes Mr. Sikowitz, what can I do for you. Yes we just finished up the pool here, we may be a little late returning but that's because we know the family I hope that's alright?" Beck paused; listening as the odd man jovially reassured him that it was perfectly fine. The man changed subjects abruptly as he addressed another matter.

"Beck my boy, I may need you to cut your get together a little short. Mr. Dickers called in yet again and he needs someone to come down and fix his pool vacuum. He claims that it's picking up the dirt and spitting it out again. I'm very sorry but would you mind going over and giving it a looksy?" Sikowitz pleaded. The crazy haired man understood how much of a jerk-faced Jason Dickers could be, he always received numerous complaints from his employees about him. But he couldn't discontinue him for the simple fact that he was the son of his main endorser, it frustrated him to no end and all of his employees wanted nothing to do with him. Beck however knew how much this stressed his boss out so he always volunteered to go service Dickers when needed.

"No its no problem Sikowitz, you know I don't mind it. I'll be right over. Ok Goodnight sir." Beck chuckled after hanging up with Sikowitz as he heard him grumbling about not calling him sir and how old it makes him feel. Beck went back inside, watching his friend, his client, and his soon to be daughter laughing happily. Jade looked up from the conversation eyes silently asking Beck if it was time to head back home, he shook his head and Jade frowned in confusion.

"I sadly have to go take care of some business, another client of mine needs something to be fixed and I am needed right about now. Would you mind keeping Jade outta trouble for a bit I'll be back in a flash to get her out of your hair." Beck requested. Jade frowned when Beck talked about her as if she was a child who needed to be watched but didn't mind it too much so she let it go. Holly went to answer Beck when Tori cut her off. "It would be no problem at all Beck, if Jade knows how to get back home I actually wouldn't mind dropping her off too, you seem tired." Jades heart skipped several beats at Tori's proposition. The girl just practically told Jade that they had to be careful but she's offering to drive her home? She was confused but happy about any alone time with Tori nonetheless.

"Thanks Tori it would mean a lot. I still have some paperwork to go over and I have a meeting to attend early the next morning so it would mean more than you could imagine actually. Text me when you get back and I'll see you tomorrow." Beck kissed the top of Jade's head in a brotherly fashion and jogged out of the door waving goodbye to the Vega's. The gals in the living room picked up their conversation where it left off. A while later the doorbell rang with promises of Chinese takeout that was ordered earlier. Jade insisted in paying for herself and wouldn't take no as an answer but when she excused herself to the bathroom Holly slipped the money back into her bag.

After the meals were eaten and spirits were lifted everyone sat around the TV and watched the newest episode of Celebrities Underwater. In this special episode John Cena was fitted with scuba equipment and lowered into a tank with a Black Tip shark. Cena then began to wrestle the shark until it tapped out, which was impossible because it was a shark and didn't know what "tapping out" was. In the end Cena had to be forcefully removed from the tank because he was seriously hurting the shark. Jade had been watching the episode with rapt attention and when questioned about why she was so interested, she responded that she may need to know how to take down a shark in a case of life or death. The elder Vega and her daughter cast strange looks at each other before shrugging off the Goth's oddities.

"Well girls I think I'm going to head to bed, turn in early. I have to be up early to attend to some of the matters down at the Community Center" Holly said. Tori and Jade glanced nervously at each other before they refocused back on Holly, who was already heading back to her room disregarding the girl's odd behavior completely. "Come on Jade we can head up to my room and watch a movie..." Tori looked at Jade and Jade swore that she saw her eyes flick downwards before she finished her sentence. "Or something." Jade gulped hard swallowing her built up spit and also her tongue, rendering her speechless. Tori's look smoldered as she laced her fingers in between Jades slowly leading the gaping teen to her room, for the second time that day.

On the way up the stairs Jade couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched the sexy Latina's ass lead her to her bedroom. This was going to be an interesting night Jade thought.

 _ **A/N: This chapter was its normal length but next week's will be significantly longer. How did you all like this chapter? I had to do a lot of research on pools and the maintenance behind them but it was fun to learn. As for the issue with Jade's father it will be addressed in the next chapter and it will be explained why it hasn't been mentioned up to now. I have several other fic ideas but I will not start them until I finish this first so I don't slack on any stories. The GIP idea has nestled into my head and has roused many scenes of inspiration for sexy jori times but it's ultimately up to what you guys want. Any who until next time pals! Remember to treat all employees with respect!**_


	7. Showers and an Unconscious Mind

_**A/N: So I wanted to do a GP Jade story based on how many people wanted it and shockingly a lot of people do. So if you guys would like I can finish this story non GP and do an alternative version with GP Jade or vice versa. It's up to you guys honestly, but until the decision is finalized I'll just leave this story a non GP and do a different story GP with the same basic plot. The alternate version won't just be the same story word for word with the exception of GP Jade, the story will actually play out differently and end differently too so it'll be worth it to give it a read. There is also Jori smut in this chapter kinda...you'll see. Ok well here goes chapter seven enjoy! Review because it helps to put food on the table for my tuna fish children.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I do own all the sadness that I've felt since the show was cancelled.**_

_Narrator POV_

The pair of hot blooded girls walked slowly up the set of stairs. Their hands were entwined together loosely; the fingertips of each girl skimmed the palm of one another sensually. Jade's eyes stayed in orbit of Tori, everything about the tan girl drew in Jade's complete attention. Her ass of course had the strongest gravitational pull. The brunettes eyes were like a black hole, sucking Jade in and keeping her lost in them for unreasonable amounts of time. She bit her lip as her eyes once again came round to Tori's firm but plump supple behind. She had the most perfect apple bottom and it broke Jade's heart to know that she had two years before she could take a bite.

While Jade lost herself in Tori's bountiful booty, Tori took sneak peeks at Jade when she wasn't looking. Which was honestly just about always because Jade kept staring at Tori's ass. It's not that Tori kept looking back at Jade because she wanted her attention or wanted to see how she was taking the situation. Don't get her wrong those are all very important matters but Tori was focused on something much more important. From her vantage point above Jade she had the perfect view down the pale girls black top. The dark hue of the raven haired teen's shirt only helped to accentuate the pale breast that lay just beneath the confines of cloth.

When they had finished ascending the stairs, they headed into Tori's room, softly shutting the door shut behind them. Jade, with her hand still connected to Tori's, sat

down on the plush bed she remembered from earlier. With Jade now sitting and Tori standing above her, staring down at her intensely, the room began to heat up a few degrees. Neither girl could take their eyes off of each other, for they both knew that what they wanted was the forbidden fruit. Tori spoke suddenly, still not breaking eye contact with Jade.

"I don't know why I brought you up here. I know and you know that we can't do anything."

Jade continued to stare at her, the blue of her eye were filled to the brim with passion and lust. She shook her hand loss of Tori and spitting up from the bed and quickly walked to the opposite end of the room. "You're right. We can't touch each other, too risky..." she muttered. Her head snapped up and she smirked making Tori a bit uneasy for what the Goth had planned. "We can't touch either but we can touch ourselves!" She smile brightly and began to excitedly take off her clothes, stripping like it was her job to do so.

"Jade that won't work, it still is technically a sexual activity and once again you're a minor-" Jade promptly shut Tori up by throwing an article of her discarded clothes at her face. "I'm going to use your shower and whatever you might see or hear from isn't really your fault right. Knowing my young teenage mind I hope I don't forget to lock the door or something..." Tori was confused for a moment and almost called Jade out on the stupidity of what she'd said. How would she forget to lock the door if she clearly just reminded herself to not forget to lock the door? Then it clicked. Oh. Jade was going to give her show. With her sudden awareness of the situation Tori's mind dove straight into the gutter as her face grew red.

"S-sure that's uh, no problem. Towels are in the cupboard and soap and stuff is in the shower...use what you'd like I um have plenty." Tori said, fumbling over a couple of her words in the process. Jade winked at her and walked into the bathroom, her naked ass swaying hypnotically from side to side. Tori bit her lip in anticipation once Jade was in the bathroom. Very slowly the older women walked to the bathroom, cautiously reaching for the handle. Her hand flinched back when she heard the water being cut on as its soft spray created noise once it hit the glass doors of the shower. When her hand finally reached the door she gently twists it open and what do you know? The door was unlocked.

Tori's heart thumped uneasily in her chest, her hands were sweaty and clammy. She was positive that it would be a matter of seconds before she passed out from how nervous she was feeling. What was she to expect when she got in bathroom with Jade? What if she went in to watch only to have her mom or someone come in looking for her? The risk was too great for Tori and she suddenly was feared with fear at the prospect of being caught with Jade in any type of way.

She released the door knob like it was on fire and stared at the door apprehensively. "Fuck" Tori said. Leave it to her to meet a hot girl who is literally all hot and needy for her only to have the girl turn out to be a minor. Tori rested her head against the door with a _thump_ as she stood waiting for the best decision to come to mind. As she waited she heard something from the other side of the door that made the decision for her. Moaning. Jade was moaning. It wasn't loud and wanton yet, but from what Tori could hear she knew Jade was well on her way.

She wanted Jade so badly and she knew it was morally wrong but she needed this, craved it like it was a drug. She and Jade hadn't done much but have an intense makeout session when Tori got a bit grabby. Her point was that she hadn't even done anything sexual with Jade and she wanted her more than she'd wanted anything in her entire life. With Jade's moans getting more needy and louder Tori threw caution to the wind and wretched the door open. She nearly fainted from the sight before her.

Tori's shower stall was equipped with sliding glass doors which had apparently been left open to Jade's liking. The door being opened wasn't what had Tori's mouth hanging open, no that wasn't it at all. Jade was propped up against the tiled walls in the shower, directly across from the open shower door. Her body was wet, very wet; the hot water from the shower head caused the pale skin to flush a deep scarlet red in the most intimate places. Her legs were spread eagle and her hand was positioned at her crotch working diligently on finishing up. The Latina's eyes stared as she watched Jade's hands stroke her slit rapidly back and forth as her other hand came into play by playing with her clit. Tori noticed that Jade was teasing herself rather than getting straight to the fingering part of masturbation, almost like she was punishing herself Tori mused.

Tori was having her own dilemma as she watched Jade diddle herself, she wanted to join in but had enough reasoning in her mind to just watch; she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting in the shower with Jade if she started masturbating too. Tori watched Jade's face contort in her lust filled throes of passion. Her teeth were gnawing on her bottom lip lightly, biting down harder and drawing blood whenever she came into contact with her clit. Then as if Jade felt her presence her own icy blue eyes snapped open and met Tori's soulful chocolate ones. Tori had to fight back her urge to jump Jades bones when a shudder tore through the Goth at meeting Tori's eyes.

Jades hips were canting forward trying to find something to deliver the satisfaction that she craved so deeply. Tori's lustful gaze only helped to further turn Jade on, she never felt this good just from being eye fucked by somebody. "Oh God Tori...you don't know what you're doing to me..." Jade moaned. With those words she swiftly plunged two of her fingers into her hot throbbing heat. Moaning loudly at the feeling of being filled so nicely, it was good but Jade knew it would be better of Tori Would do it.

Jades eyes were still open and were. Still watching Tori though all of this. The tan girl was watching Jade just as intently but her hands were balled tightly to prevent her from doing something she couldn't take back. Jade was still humping at the air as her fingers slid in and out of her slick heat and thumbing her clit at the same time. She arched her back and moaned loudly as her fingers sped up significantly. The bathroom was filled with Jade's loud moaning and her soft whimpers. The sound filled Tori's ears and she was visibly shuddering at the airy sighs Jade let out in between her panting.

With her fingers still working themselves in and out of her center Jade called out to Tori. "Jesus Christ Tori f-forget the law...just come in here and _fuck_ me already" she begged. "Jade...ah, fucking shit. I want you so bad right now..." Tori whispered. That was it; that forced Jades orgasm onto her. It ripped through her body fast and violently, rocking her needy form with vicious shudders. Tori's words were hot enough in their own, but accompanied by how needy and lustful they sounded really did the trick. She gasped and moaned loudly while her mouth was agape in pleasure. She slowly rode out her orgasm, her fingers slowly pushing in and out if her, until they slipped out completely. Her body was still vibrating from her sexual high and she could barely stand in her own. Jade wasn't sure if she'd taken things too far for Tori too fast. Said girl was still watching Jade but hadn't moved from her spot just in front the door.

Without Any warning Tori rushed up to Jade and stared into her eyes. Jade was more relaxed from her orgasm but Tori's close proximity turned her on again in no time. She reached out and latched onto Jade's wrist and brought her cum coated hand to her mouth. ' _No way'_ Jade thought, she would never...would she? Just as Jade thought she was sexually satiated for the time being, Tori took her fingers and delicately placed them into her mouth, sucking the layer of translucent fluids off of them; not once breaking eye contact with the Goth the entire time.

Jade violently shook again as her second orgasm ripped through her from Tori's provocative actions. She was still buzzing from her first orgasm so the second came easily. Now she officially couldn't stand anymore as her legs buckled, giving in to the exhaustion that came from her sexual activities. She collapsed onto Tori, her head resting at the slope of her neck and shoulder. Jade kissed her neck lightly before closing her eyes and passing out. She was still pretty wet and was currently soaking Tori's shirt up pretty nicely but Tori could care less right now.

_Tori POV_

I was out of breath and heaving uncontrollably. Did that really just happen? Did I make Jade come from talking and then again from sucking her fingers. Wait it gets better, she passed out afterwards and I didn't even have to touch her. I was proud of myself to say the least, I didn't even have to touch her and I still got her off. But now I am presented with the problem of getting her ready and home all while she's passed out. I dragged the unconscious girl into my room and dried off her still damp body, which took all of my self-control and a lot of splashing water on my face. Once I had her dressed in some sweats and the biggest shirt I could find which, I snuck her out of my bedroom and outside to my car. Lucky for me my mom was still asleep so I didn't have to explain this to her.

When we got outside Jade started to stir and made a few groggy sounding noises but other than that didn't fully wake up. Once we were both in the car and safely buckled up I started to back out until I realized I would need the address to her house, and since she was sleeping in the passenger seat, I had no choice but to text Beck.

 **Hey Beck its Tori, I'm on way to take Jade home but she's-she's um...asleep! So could you shoot me the address real quick? Thanks bunches! :-{D**

He responded a few minutes afterwards, and even though I knew he knew nothing I was still incredibly nervous to get his reply. I basically just made his "daughter" pass out from multiple orgasms!? Some friend I am…

 **Oh alright then, why is she coming back so late? And you know the place; it's the local orphanage, Stoneridge just to be sure.**

My heart damn near leapt out of my chest. He wanted to know why she was coming back late? I hadn't noticed then time, what time is it that has him so worried OH MY GOD it's near midnight!? Aw man I screwed up real bad, I really don't want to have to lie to Beck, but I already did so there's no point in having good morals now.

 **Well she's coming back late because Holly and the two of us got into a pretty intense game of Monopoly and Jade refused to leave unless she won. Seriously I don't know how you handle this girl lol.**

 **Haha yeah she can be a handful at times but she's a really great person, if you take time to get to know her.**

 _Yeah I know her alright_ I mused.

 **Ok well I'll let her know to text you when she wakes up. Goodnight and thanks for everything!**

 **It was no problem it's literally my job. Thanks for getting Jade home and taking care of her, I hope you two will be good friends. Goodnight.**

Becks last message made me feel even guiltier than I had been before; I needed to stop whatever this was before it got out of control. By the time we had gotten to the orphanage Jade was awake and hadn't spoken to me, mainly because I wouldn't strike up conversations with her. Even when she did try and talk to clear the awkward atmosphere I answered in short yes or no ways and left it at that. I could tell that it quickly grated on her nerves because when she left my car she made sure to slam the door in my face and exaggeratedly storm off. I waved goodbye and bid her a goodnight and she gave me the bird. Well it's probably for the better; we couldn't be together anyways, especially after last night.

I drove home on autopilot after the incident with Jade got in bed without bothering to shower and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke in the morning mom had left already and told me to be ready around three so she can take me down to the community center and meet everybody. Its summer vacation so my usual job of music classes is on break so I need another job, which will apparently be to teach kids about music. I was excited and was really looking forward to getting all of my problems off my mind. Speaking of problems Andre had texted me last night but I was already asleep and didn't have the heart to check it yet.

Looking at it now it simply read, "We need to talk about our situation and something else. Call me so when can meet up TODAY". At least it was brief and to the point I thought. He's such a dick god I don't know what I saw in him, yeah he was a nice guy but when you don't fall prey to his charm like every other girl he gets really mean and obnoxious. He was a good friend of mine but I can't stand being around him anymore, I'm glad Becks back around because now I could have somebody to talk with. Then again I probably ruined that by almost sleeping with Jade, so I will probably have to avoid him too. I sighed and started on making my breakfast, it was only nine in the morning right now so I had some time to kill before I had to head out with my mom. And I knew exactly how I was going to spend it.

As I shoveled spoonful's of cinnamon toast crunch into my mouth and picked up my phone and dialed the number of a friend of mine. It rang three times before she answered," hey Trina do you have anything planned today? What? No, for the last time I am not going to quit my job to be your personal assistant! Listen do you what to hang out today or what? Fine ill pay if I have to...ok come down to my house in like forty minutes. Ok bye." Well I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I need to tell Trina about what's been going on as of recently. I groaned in frustration and finished my cereal, then got dressed and angrily flopped down onto my bed. "Today's going to be a looong day…"

 _ **A/N: Ok ok before you guys come at me with pitchforks and the likes, I'm very sorry. This chapter is super short because I had driver's ED classes all week from 8am-4pm and I am super sleepy afterwards so I just come home and sleep until the next day. I made some time to get this short chapter done because I finished the test early and got to head out sooner. But nonetheless I'm still very sorry. Anyways what do you think? If you all have any questions about the GP then you can PM or email me. Just in case you were wondering Trina is not Tori's sister in this fic, fun fact, she's as rich as the Vega's though. Sorry too for not talking about Jades dad in this chapter, think of this chapter as a filler of sorts, but just not as long.**_


	8. Big Pants and Nine Inch Shoes

_**A/N: Ok this chapter is pretty short and I would've made it longer but the ending was too good to try and continue it anyways, plus I have a dentist thing tomorrow so I wanted to get something out to you guys just in case I couldn't later. Fear not though, I'll have another chapter up this week. In recent news, it's official! I will be doing the story again but it will be with a G!P Jade! I also have several other story ideas ready but will not start them because as I've said before I wouldn't want to start another one without finishing my first one. So without further ado, here is chapter eight! Hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Victorious is just like a fancy sports car because I do not own either of them.**_

_Jade POV_

I have quite the reputation by all of those who know me, as being a great interpreter. Not so much as language interpretation, but more like interpreting emotions. Like reading people and such. It's ironic because I literally couldn't read Tori at all last night. She was closed off to me, she showed no emotions, and it scared me to say the least. Up until last night she was so open and relaxed around me but her personality did a complete 360 in the car ride. I wanted to yell and scream about how unfair she was being and how I didn't deserve this. But I stayed quiet, Tori didn't deserve angry me either, even if I felt that she did.

When I got back to the orphanage I sent Beck a text letting him know that I was him safe and telling him that I had a great time and loved him. Besides the horribly awkward drive last night I really did enjoy hanging out with Tori and Holly. I needed a break from all the shit going down in my life which was mainly the issue of my dad. I hadn't gone to see him yet and whenever Lane brought up the issue I quickly reminded him that he'd meet the business end of my scissors if he tried to talk to me about it again.

Of course Carl had made jabs about my dad at my expense. He'd even gone far enough to say that my dad would be lucky if he died because he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. This was said of course when no one was in the area, but when I rebutted with a swift kick to his family jewels, Lane had entered the room. I lost a week's allowance chips but it didn't matter, Sikowitz paid me fairly for the work I did with Beck, so they chips were just bonuses.

I had been walking out of my shared room with Reina in hopes of finding her hanging about somewhere around the orphanage so we could talk. On my way down the stairs on the third floor, I caught sight of Lane leaving one of the other children's rooms; he had started to walk towards the stairs, assumedly to leave, when I called out to him. "Hey Lane since you're already here we need to talk. Like, right now." He sighed at my bluntness but complied nonetheless and let me lead him to my room.

When we made it up to the third floor and entered my room, Reina was nowhere to be found. She's been weird over the past few days. When I got back in last night she was oddly cold and barely spoke to me, so I just went to sleep and blamed her sour mood on her own personal problems. Now you may think I'm cold and heartless for not bothering to check in on someone so important to me, but she's told me countless of times to never ask about. She claims that she was too young to remember the ordeal or anyone involved for that matter, and whenever I bring it up she snaps and disappears for days, then comes back and gives me the cold shoulder. It's really unhealthy but I've never been one for forcing people into things, well people I care about that is.

Speaking of people I care about, Adaani and David had tried to run past my room, grabbing them by their shirt collars I quickly stopped them from getting away. Not before noticing the odd shape and size of David's pants. "What're you little monsters up to?" I inquired with a raised brow as I typed my question into a small device. David shyly smiled and looked away from me, knowing he was never one for words, I didn't take it personally. Adaani on the other hand was already trying to worm her way out of getting caught. She batted her curly lashes at me to add extra emphasis on her coffee colored eyes as she spoke. "Nous ne faisons pas quelque chose de dangereux si cela est ce que vous vous posez… I swear this." Adaani had typed her response out into a translator I had just for these occasions and spoke the last part to me in English, although it was difficult to understand because of her thick accent.

Her language of origin was very fascinating and beautiful to anyone who took the time to talk and listen to her. Just about all of us had no way of knowing what she's saying and for the most part, nobody made any effort to try and find out. I on the other hand had come up with a brilliant solution to our problem. With Beck's help, I bought a language translator that I used to talk to Adaani; it's essentially why I run this group of misfits. Adaani is the monsters leader and I communicated with her to make sure they stayed out of trouble. All she had to was type in what she wanted to say in French and I would translate it into English at the touch of a button. It was complicated but it had its perks.

"Nothing dangerous huh, well then what's in David's pants" I both typed and asked. The little charming facade Adaani was maintaining faltered at my question and I knew that she had something planned. As I prepared to interrogate them about the contents of the double named child, Lane called for me from my room, reminding me that I was supposed to be talking to him right now. Adaani didn't know what Lane had said but she knew that whatever it was would stop me from getting her in trouble. She smirked and winked at me, carrying off a still quiet David around the corner and into their room; _I'll get her next time_ I mused.

When I finally returned to Lane after my brief intermission with the terrible twosome, Lane had made himself comfortable at the foot of my bed, back hunched, and hands clasped together. I didn't take a seat mostly because there were no chairs in this room and because I hadn't planned on having a long ass speech with Lane.

"Listen. I'm going to talk, ask a few questions and all I need you to do is give me the answers that I'm looking for, can you do that." Lane frowned in response and opened his mouth to respond only to close it back. He nodded and waited for me to start talking. "So as you know, you and just about everyone else had been up my ass about seeing or contacting my dad. And I called you here to let you know what I've decided to do about that shit-sack of a father. There's only one way I'm going to see that man and that way is going to be my way and my way only; no ''ifs'' ''ands'' or ''buts'' got it?" I asked. Lane shook his head yes, trying to hold back a giddy smile. _Geez what a sap, is he really that happy to hear that I'll be seeing my dad after all?_ It's disgusting how happy he is about this, makes me want to take it back.

Ignoring his now ecstatic mood I continued on. "Rule one. I'll see him when I want, how I want, and when I'm motherfucking ready to. I don't want any scheduled meetings and I especially don't want to be supervised. Rule number two. I reserve the right to rip him a new for his past mistakes and for any fuck ups he's bound to do when I go see him. Rule number three. I can bring a buddy of my choice each and every time, if I have to be with that man for any amount of time I will need some kind of emotional buffer to get through this without going fucking insane." I spat out. Lane remained quiet and his body was taut, drawing in on himself. He gnawed on his lip pensively with his hands still clasped as he rose off of the bed and stood over me. His eyes stared deep into mine, looking for God knows what, and then he spoke.

"That's fine with me Jade. You and I both know that even if I didn't comply with the rules you set out, you'd find some way to visit him how you wanted anyways." I smirked at his admission because he was right, it's not like I haven't pulled this before. He smiled tensely and his eyes flickered from me to the floor nervously, he was hiding something, I was sure of it. "Lane. Was there something else you had to tell me, don't even bother trying to lie because I will know."  
I said. He dropped his fake smile and slouched his already slightly hunched over back even more. A small sigh ghosted out from his mouth, already setting the tone for what he was to say next. "I hate to tell you this Jade but your dad...his-his condition, the Cirrhosis...it's getting worse. He has roughly two more weeks to live before the doctors say he won't be able to live comfortably." I had frozen, no words escaped my mouth and my eyebrows were drawn together slightly. Lane took this as an okay to drop some more shit on me.

"He's in pain now as it is, but doctors said that after about two weeks the pain will get so bad that keeping him alive would be torture. I was informed that after the one week mark he would have to be hooked up to life support and that only immediate family would have the choice to pull the plug." Lane whispered. _No...No_ _ **NO**_ _! Please don't tell me_ \- "No one knows where your mom is Jade. You're the only immediate family he has; when the time comes you have to make a decision.

I fumbled back away from Lane blindly reaching out for anything to take hold of. Lane tried to catch me but I violently shoved him away. My stumbling had landed me on the floor right by the door; my breaths were rapidly falling out of my mouth, pumping my chest up and down quickly. Lane looked at me, his eyes wide and filled with panic, fear, and _pity_. This was horrible, I couldn't take it I had to go, I needed to be anywhere but here right now. I looked away from Lane and looked at my door that was slightly ajar; I looked back at Lane and jumped up running out of the door without looking back.

As I escaped out of the emotionally suffocating room, I tore through the hallway and raced down the flights of stairs like a lunatic until I made it to the front lobby. On my way out I had knocked into someone causing us both to fall to the ground in a mass of limbs and profanities. I hadn't noticed who it was but the slight British accent keyed it off. "Watch where you're going you bloody fuckin' idiot!" Reina spit out. We locked eyes and her angry face only grew angrier at the sight of me. Her expression softened when she saw the catatonic state I was in. "Sorry babe...wha-what's wrong Jade?" Reina asked. Even though she was upset with me for whatever reason she still cared. I wanted to run into her arms and leave with her, just go somewhere and be _**with**_ her. But I couldn't, when I thought of that and how I wanted to jump into her arms and run away from her, thoughts of Tori flooded my mind and made me feel guilty.

Even though Tori made me feel like shit the other night, I still felt that we had some kind of bond, something that could be broken if I did what I wanted to do with Reina. So I did what I do best; I got up and hastily ran from my problems, efficiently blocking out the pleading voice of Reina from behind me.

_Reina POV_

I sat there on the ground trying to wrap my head around what the fuck had just happened. Jade was in hysterics and had barreled into me at full speed almost knocking my goddamn eyes out of my skull. I tried to ask what was up despite my anger towards her but to no avail, she just got up and left, I contemplated chasing after her to talk about it but she was long gone by the time I had my head wrapped around the ordeal. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, knowing how she can be I'm sure she already did though.

I grumbled and stood up bending over to dust off my skirt that got scuffed up in the fall, I would need to clean that properly later I noted. Just as I began to stand up from my bent position, I was knocked into the ground yet again, efficiently putting me back in my spot on the ground a few minutes ago. "The fuck!? Is today knock-the-fucking-blond-over-day or are you just fucking clumsy you fucking moron!" I hissed at the bumbling man in front of me, who was currently collecting the papers that had fallen in the collision. Well, well, well, what do you know? Carl Mencken, the dirtiest bastard in the town had been the one to knock me over. He picked the wrong day to fuck with me I thought. "What in the fuck did you just do you fucking twat, get outta' here before I shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting size nine shoes for the rest of your miserable life." I seethed while dusting myself off _again_.

"To hell with y-you dyke! Next time don't stand in the middle of a room you stupid little bitch" he wheezed out. Wow he was so out of shape that getting up from a fall he initiated made him tired. I was prepared to retaliate but Carl was already scurrying off in the direction he was headed to before he fell into me. With Carl gone I was ready to go back to my room and take a long nap until Jade came back but something caught my eye. Apparently Carl had forgotten one of his papers in his haste, it looked like an ordinary business paper but if you actually read what it said then you'd know otherwise.

The paper was your standard orphaned kid file; the kid's picture, birthday, gender, name, and all stuff like that was on the paper but something caught my eye. The file itself was standard looking except for the fact that it lacked the official seal of adoption from the child's CPS agent, there was a price listed on the page, and the paper was worn and dirty. I had seen other files like this, they were usually digital and if they were ever printed out they were kept in folders in filing cabinets until given to the child's new parents. The paper _**I**_ was holding however, looked to be a personal copy of a file on a child, and what was even weirder was that it was for a kid who I recognized.

Meredith Allen. She had been way older than me when I had first met her, we were pals but not super close, she was kinda annoying and I wasn't too fond of her. It wasn't abnormal for there to be a file on Meredith, what was abnormal was that the file had " _no_ " crossed out under the "adopted?" portion of the file. This was particularly odd to me because as far as I knew, Meredith _had_ been adopted, and rather quickly at that if I might add. I remembered because the same parents that said they didn't like my potty mouth had chosen little miss sunshine and cupcakes over me. That hurt but it's been years and I was over it. Almost. That was beside the point, what I had to figure out now was; why is Meredith listed as not adopted when she had been adopted, why is there a price listed on the paper, and why was this with the papers Carl had with him. Quickly figuring out that some scandalous shit was going on around here, I scowled at Carl's office door, folded then shoved the suspicious paper into my bra, and stomped up to my room. Something didn't sit right with me and I'll be damned if I didn't get to the bottom of it.

 _ **Translation:**_

" _ **Nous ne faisons pas quelque chose de dangereux si cela est ce que vous vous posez**_

…" _**(We are not doing anything dangerous if that's what you're asking…)**_

 _ **I'm almost positive that most of you do not want Reina's POV to be included in the story but I'll mostly be using her to expose Carl's misdoings. I'd like to see what you all think Carl is up to and also what the strange file on Meredith could possibly mean, and yes, Meredith is the Meredith from Victorious whose father owns a cupcake shop. Jade always seemed like a tunnel vision kinda of person, when she has multiple problems she only focuses on one at a time, at least to me. Which would be why she was so distraught about her dad and pushed Tori and Reina to the far reaches of her mind. WOW! Jades dad has roughly two weeks to live, that's some pretty crazy shit, and because Jade is his only immediate family she'll have to cut him off of life support... On a side note, I really love writing Adaani! I wasn't planning on liking the kids this much but I do so all is good. Thanks again for reading this story, hope everything is up to your standards and keep up with the reviews! I love hearing theories and speculations about where the story is to go! Tuna Fish out yo!**_


	9. Makeup and Fireworks

_**A/N: Hey I promised you guys another chapter this week and here it is, its way shorter because i'm having a little trouble getting some of these chapters out. Bare with me if the writing is cringe worthy Its still my first time and I am having a lot of trouble writing this. Anyways here goes the story, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious because I am not a man by the name of Dan Schneider.**_

_Narrator POV_

Lane could do nothing but watch as Jade stormed out of the room and away from him once again. He hated doing this, honestly he really did, but he was the only one who could deliver the devastating news to the Goth girl. Any information about Jade's father's condition couldn't be released to any besides family, and since Jade was still a minor, Lane had to give the news to her directly. He had hoped that Jade would take the news better and maybe more adult like but what did he expect? She'd taken the news terribly last time, and since then she hasn't talked about her dad at all, never showing her emotions on the situation. Lane sat down back on the bed and laid his head in his hands sighing deeply as his mind filled with worry for the jaded teenager. He dejectedly lifted his head when he heard someone walk in the room.

"Jade's not here if you're looking for her, sorry man" the blonde Lane recognized to be Reina announced. She hadn't bothered to look at him and walked into the room without saying another word to him. It didn't bother Lane, not much anyways. After his years of knowing the angsty girl he'd learned not to take her brash personality to heart. She was much like Jade in a way, the only difference being that she had no remorse for the rude things she said and did. Lane could sympathize with her though; she had no family, no memories of her past life, and no one who she could call her friend. Well that is, except for Jade; Lane could see that the girls had their differences but soon became fast friends.

The girl was still acting as if Lane wasn't sitting in the room with her and he chose not to mention how uncomfortable it made him. Figuring he should get Beck to look for Jade he decided to call him and give him a basic rundown of what had went down. He phoned Beck and waited a bit before the former Stoneridge resident answered his call.

"Hello Beck its Lane and I've got a bit of bad news for you." Lane said while rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Beck remained quiet on the line forgetting his manners at the mention of bad news that more than likely included Jade in some way, shape, or form.

"Lane what happened, if Jade did something don't worry I'll pay for any damages in full-" Beck said agitatedly. Lane cut him before he worried about unnecessary things. "No it's nothing like that, Jades done nothing wrong, but she ran away again, she didn't take well to the new information I had on her dad. You found her last time quickly enough and I was hoping that you would know where she was at again?" Lane questioned. Beck seemed to take the information well, but Lane knew him well enough to know that the man was probably running his hands through his hair worriedly. "Alright then Lane I'll get back to you if I find her, bye and thanks for the update Lane" Beck replied.

Lane hung up the phone, happy to hear that he had the help of one the most reliable people he knew. Upon standing up to finally leave the room he noted that Reina was eavesdropping on his conversation. Although Lane did not consider it to be eavesdropping because she blatantly sat in the room and listened in. She looked at him with a frown twisted upon her lips, her eyes showed nothing but anger and worry. Suddenly she turned on her heel away from Lane, and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut forcefully.

Lane clasped his hands together nervously and let himself out of the room, shutting the door behind him gently. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes to try and find a moment of peace. From one of the neighboring doors, unbeknownst to Lane, smoke floated from underneath the door frame. Lane knit his eyebrows together in confusion as he heard a fizzling noise from Adaani's room. Quickly opening his eyes he saw the smoke and ran to the room to take fire evacuation steps if needed.

As Lane reached the room he prepared to open it only to pull his hand back quickly from the door at the sound of a _**BANG.**_ Lane let out a shriek of terror as he jumped from the door and ducked his head running away from the room when several other _**BANGS**_ erupted from behind the door. Lane was now pushed up against the door farthest from the one with the dangerous sounding noises coming from it. He breathed heavily from fear and his eyes were wide and focused intently on the door.

The smoke from the room was now dissipating into the air, leaving the room smoke free. Adaani's room opened up slowly and the children stepped out. David was the first to leave the room, and his he looked completely normal except for his trouser area. His pants were smoking lightly and there was a jagged hole where the opening to his boxers would be. David peeked around both ends of the door and froze when he spotted Lane who was still completely terrified.

The child turned quickly back into the room and out of sight from Lane. Hushed but angry whispering could be heard from behind the door until it abruptly stopped. David once again came from behind the door, gave Lane a toothy but shy smile and descended the stairs. Shortly after David's departure Adaani strutted out from the room and smiled sweetly at Lane, too sweetly to be believable in Lane's eyes, then went down the stairs too.

Lane sighed and followed behind the mischievous children too drained to even bother checking what had happened in their room. He did make note to tell Carl about the matter later so that it could be addressed properly. "I should've been a school counselor, pays less, but it's nowhere near as stressful as this" Lane muttered. Once down the stairs he left out the door and got in his car, driving off to head back to his office for the day.

After getting off of the phone with Lane, I got in my work van and drove to the duck park, hoping that Jade would be at her normal hiding spot. Once I got to the park I checked the exact same spot by the pond where Jade had been, but to no avail, she wasn't there. Beck sighed and ran his hands through his hair; he huffed agitatedly and turned to go back to his van and go look somewhere else. As the fluffy haired man turned to leave he was face to face with a strange woman. The stranger was much shorter than he, had curly black hair that was currently up in a ponytail. The woman's skin was a brown-cream colored tone and she sported an angry expression on her face, directed at Beck.

"Uh...can I help you? Actually never mind I'm busy so I don't have time for this. Sorry to be rude but I'll be seeing you around Miss…?" Beck said to the woman. She glowered harder at him and lifted an eyebrow in an intimidating fashion. "It's Mrs. Mrs. Dubois. Don't mind me young man, I'm just here enjoying the sights. Well not really, I was looking for something that I had lost." the woman said. She had begun looking past Beck and was glancing around the park in a searching manner. Beck decided to humor the woman, seeing as she wouldn't leave him alone until she said everything that she had to. "And what exactly did you lose Mrs. Dubois?" The woman focused her attention back on Beck and smiled sweetly at him, Beck automatically didn't trust this woman.

"Well young man, it was a necklace. And do you know what kind of gem the necklace had young man?" Beck was beyond confused at the ladies random questions and odd train of thought. Beck remained silent to let the woman know that she could continue talking, although he was sure she'd do so if he was quiet or not. "Well young man, the necklace had gems made of Jade. It was such a beautiful necklace too, loved it with all my heart but it couldn't bear to stay put with me. I'm positive that after I lost the necklace at this park, someone else found it and claimed it as their own but I will get it back. I'm not leaving without it." Mrs. Dubois had gotten angry at certain intervals of her speech, her face had flushed in anger and her voice became even louder and more exuberant than it normally was. Beck raised his brows in confusion, this woman was totally bonkers he thought, the woman was still looking out at the pond so Beck just wished her luck and jogged back to his car. "Weird…" the Canadian muttered as he started the car and drove off, resuming his search for the missing Goth

_Tori POV_

I was a complete mess after I had dropped Jade off last night, I went home and cried my eyes out and lounged around the house to avoid going outside. After I'd finished my favorite cereal, I called up Trina to see if she wanted to hang later so I could catch her up on all that's been going on with me. She agreed after much begging on my part, and I reluctantly dragged me upstairs to get ready for the day. I still wasn't feeling too good, so I put on a simple top and a pair of jeans, with some comfortable sneakers that I usually wore for my morning jogs. Trina came an hour later even though I had specifically asked for her to come twenty minutes ago; when I asked her about why she was late she told me that it took more than forty minutes to look as good as she does.

"Hey Trin, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad you could make it, what's been up with you recently?" I asked as I reached in for a hug. She flashed a bright smile at me and batted her professionally done fake eyelashes at me before responding. "Well since you asked, I'm doing great! I've finally found someone who I can pay to wait on me hand and foot to shave or wax any part of my body whenever I need it! Plus my all-in-one-makeup brush got sponsored by Covergirl! My life's going so perfectly right now!" I tried to vent to Trina about my problems but she just kept yapping about her makeup brush thingy.

Trina was basically a talentless person, whose only real talent was being self-indulgent in herself. From high school to now Trina always called herself some type of self-acclaimed goddess amongst us "grungy people" in her words, not mine. Trina and I had grown up together because our moms worked at the same jobs, we were practically sisters' we looked alike but our different personalities gave it away. The key to Trina's success is that although she is completely and utterly useless in any other useful field, she is a genius when it comes to cosmetics and anything related to looking amazing. Her talents eventually lead her to creating a functioning makeup brush that was fitted with: lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and a few basic blending brushes. She had made millions with her innovative and unique makeup tool, and since Covergirl has picked her idea up, she now has even more money to start producing the new and improved version.

Although I couldn't vent to Trina about the drama in my life, Trina's constant babbling was oddly refreshing and kept my mind off of the blue eyed beauty. When Trina went home, my mom had come back and we headed to the community center to run over some basic ins and outs about my new job. She gave me the community centers schedule, I met the faculty, and I also got to start thinking up how I wanted my music room to look. At about dinner time and I changed back into my sad sack clothes, which consisted of sweats and a pullover sweater, then heated up a hot pocket. Mom had left again for some business thing so I sat on my couch and ate it while watching a Celebrities Underwater rerun.

Just as Jonah Hill was lowered into piranha infested waters I got a call. I checked the caller Id only to see that it was Beck? That was odd, we normally texted, and he'd only call me if we really had to. "Hello, what's up Beck?" I asked through a piping hot mouthful of hot pocket. "Hey sorry to bother you but I need your help. Jade got some pretty devastating news yesterday and she ran off, no one can find her and I'm really worried. Could you come out to help me search for her?" Beck asked in an urgent tone. I sat forward and turned the TV off, Jade was gone?! She'd run away and has been gone long enough for Beck to get worried and call for my help, what news did she get to make her react so badly. I jumped out of my seat, my plate and fork clattering noisily to the ground as I sprinted to the front door. I grabbed my keys from the wall mount, "it's no problem Beck, and do you know where she might be? Or any places she frequents? I asked in a panicked tone. I pulled the door open and almost dropped my phone at who stood before me. "Jade?" I breathed out.

 _ **A/N: Ok I hope you guys liked the chapter! Can anyone guess what euphemism I slipped into the story? First person to guess right gets a sneak peak at the new jori story! Anyways I know I promised you guys longer chapters but that may not work out that way, I may keep them around 2000-5000 words and have more frequent updates. Sorry about that but so is life. Thanks again for reviewing and liking/following this story, have a nice day pals!**_


	10. Robes and Pancakes

_**A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm back after a long two week period but don't worry, it'll be alright. Did anyone watch Victoria Justices lip sync battle last night? If not you should it was pretty hilarious, she was amazing! The only problem was that it came on at the same time as Liz Gillies' show, Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll! Lucky for me her show aired again a little after the first airing that same night! I was super happy. If anyone does watch SDRR tell me what you think about the show, I am personally in love with it, especially since Liz gets to act all badass and sexy on it, really great show, watch it so they can get a second season!Anyways on to the story! **_

_Tori POV_

"Jade?" I breathed out. Standing outside my doorway was Jade, the girl that I was just to go out and search for. Well at least I know she's safe I mused, that knowledge did nothing to calm me down. It actually made me more frantic and worried for Jade, Beck had said she'd gotten bad news but what was so bad that she had to run away? She was looking slightly down and her eyes held no emotions, her eyelids were puffy and irritated, evidence that she'd been crying recently. Her hair was a bit frazzled and overall she appeared to be unharmed, physically that is. The Goth still hadn't spoken or moved and it was extremely unnerving, for the short time that I knew Jade she had her quiet moments but she always had something to say. Figuring this wasn't the time for words, I ushered the cationic teen in and directed her up to my room as she followed behind quietly.

As I walked up the stairs I became hesitant and wondered if my room would be an appropriate place to take Jade to. After All, every memory I shared with this girl in my room wasn't exactly PG, maybe she'd be uncomfortable up here? Or what if she's still upset about what happened between us, well it was actually something that I'd done but you get my point. Well if she's still mad it wouldn't explain why she's here now I thought. We reached my room and I scurried in before Jade, suddenly filled with nerves, and took a seat on my bed. Jade entered the room soon after me but at a much slower and sadder pace. Can a person even move sadly? If they can then that's what Jade was doing now.

She chose a seat, the one farthest away from me (yep she was definitely still mad at me) and stared off into the distance, still not providing me with some type of explanation. "Care to uh, explain to me why you're suddenly on Beck's missing persons list?" I asked timidly. She didn't answer, just continued to stare off into space so I got up and walked over to her slowly. When I approached her I laid my hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently to show her that she could talk to me. And my friendly advance was violently rejected. Jade harshly flinched away from my grasp and turned her gaze on me, her once emotionless eyes were filled anger as she spoke,"you don't get to touch me! Understand, _Vega!"_ I jumped back out of pure fear, I guess I deserved that; I was the one who didn't want us to touch at all...didn't I? And what was up with her using my last name? All I've ever been to her up this point was _Tori_ ; I guess the use of my surname comes with her anger at me.

I sighed sadly and walked back to me bed and plopped back down with my chin in hand. "Okay fair enough, I can't touch you I won't do it again, but I still need an explanation. If you're just gonna sit there and not talk then I'm going to have to call Beck-" Jade sagged into the chair and hung her head even lower than before," no, please don't...don't call him" she mumbled out. Her voice was so low that I could barely hear what she was saying. "Well I won't call Beck, but you have to talk with to me so I can have a good enough reason not to" I said.

Still, Jade said nothing, ignoring my question and seemingly ignoring me too. I huffed in annoyance and abruptly stood from my seated position and headed for the door, "listen. When you're ready to talk, I'll be down in the kitchen alright?" I stated just a bit angrily. Can you really blame me though? She can be so infuriating sometimes! I made my out of the room and rushed down the stair and into the kitchen and I headed to one of the cupboards to make myself some cocoa. I frowned when I found no cocoa in the cupboard, that was odd, we never ran out of cocoa, mom always kept some stocked because the hang liked it so much. "Looking for something?" A voice behind me asked with a hint of a smirk in their question. I whirled around and squealed loudly out of instinct. Andre stood behind me at the kitchen island as he stirred a cup full of what I assumed to be cocoa.

"Andre! What are you doing here! And why so late at night" I whisper yelled. Andre ignored my angry face and my questions and continued to stir his cocoa. He took a sip and sighed contently, "your mom always gets the best cocoa Tor, I'd offer you a cup but I am currently drinking the last packet. Sorry about that by the way" Andre said offhandedly while sporting an amused grin. I was furious at this point, not only did he invite himself over to _my_ house but he had the nerve to drink the last of _my_ cocoa!? Andre sipped the coca loudly and watched me silently fume, "You need to leave right now. I'm really not in the mood for you right now. So go" I said rather forcefully. The smile fell right off his face at my words, revealing his real emotions; his face took on a serious and somber tone as he set the steaming cup down. He raked his hands through his dreaded hair and pushed them out of his face, only for them to fall back to their previous position.

"No. I'm not leaving, you've been avoiding me for too long and we _**need**_ to talk. So I figured if you wouldn't come to me, I'd come to you" he said. He had walked away from his cocoa and was now standing in front of me, effectively blocking my only way back to my room. Well that makes sense, it was true what Andre had said, I had been avoiding him. Especially since my confession to him had left him angry and rude. The last time we talked it not only ended badly, but left me feeling angry at the musician, he'd said some pretty hurtful things and I had yet to hear an apology. "If you want to talk we can talk, by starting off with your apology." I snapped at him, the anger in my town was palpable and it caused Andre to stumble back a bit.

He scrunched his face up in a rude fashion and laughed humorously, "that's rich Tor, funny joke, really, you should've taken up comedy instead of singing cause' you're killing me." He turned from and walked into the living room, "no way am I apologizing to you. This entire time id I thought it was me that was warding you away from our relationship. I spent all these years apologizing and blaming myself, but that stops now. I will no longer apologize to you!" he snarled. I had followed him into the living room but hadn't taken a seat like he had.

"Well then there's nothing to talk about. Were over, you already know my reasons and I thought that we'd been over this already." Andre's expression darkened and he spoke through a grimace, "I'm not here to talk about us. I'm here to talk about the target of your newfound affections. Thought that I'd warn you before you did something you'd regret…"

_Jade POV_

After Tori left me to my own devices in her room I stayed out in the chair I'd sat in and did nothing for at least five minutes, figuring Tori would quickly get over her little fit of anger. When five minutes had passed and then ten I knew she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. I relaxed myself into the chair and laid my head back and stared at the ceiling. What was I to do? I had finally become ready enough to visit my dad and the Lane goes and fucks me over. I couldn't believe it, all my life I had fantasies and dreams out putting myself out of my misery by killing my dad in some gruesome way; but now when the opportunity was presented to me on a silver platter I wasn't too sure if I still wanted him dead.

When I had left the orphanage and ran into Reina, I was prepared to indulge myself in her comforting presence, but when is the look of rage on her face I fled again. I couldn't deal with it right then and there. She hated me Tori hated me, and my dad hated me; although this could be wrong since I hadn't spoken to him in over four months. Who am I kidding, of course he still hated me, if he's anything like me than his hatred of his daughter dearest didn't just disappear. As these thoughts continued I grew sadder and sadder and eventually had begun to cry again. I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself, I couldn't talk to Beck, not right now, he was going to kill me for running away again and I didn't want to deal with that just yet.

After I finished crying I caught a whiff of something foul and upon further inspection I could see, or well _smell_ , that the foul odor was coming from me. Well it was to be expected, I had run for quite a distance and hid out at a coffee shop a few miles away. When I was running it was scorching outside which helped nothing, and then I got on a bus with a bunch of odd smelling strangers. I got off the bus when I felt that no one would find me. At the coffee shop I had my usual coffee choice then headed out and walked for a bit more, by this time I was completely drained, both mentally and physically. As I walked my surroundings became a bit familiar, and it was just my luck that I had ended up in Tori's neighborhood. I stood outside her house for a long time and when I had made sure that Holly wasn't home and that Tori was alone too, I made my way inside.

I was still thoroughly peeved at the hot brunette but I needed to be away from everything else so really what other choice did I have. That's how I ended up here, in Tori's room, smelling really bad. I wanted to shower and I knew Tori wouldn't mind, not that I cared either way, but memories of my last shower here haunted my conscious, so I crept out of Tori's room and went to the bathroom just down the hall. As I showered away the day, my mind quickly became infested with my earlier depressing thoughts and I cried in the shower for a good fifteen minutes before I pulled myself together. "Shit," I cursed under my breath, I had forgotten to grab some clothes from Tori's room and all that was in the bathroom was a light purple colored robe with the initials "T.V" stitched on it.

"Just my luck" I grumbled. Not only was I going through the shitiest moment in my life, but the girl who I thought liked me was rejecting me and I now had to be engulfed with her stupid scent. I hated it but I had no other options, I angrily jerked the robe on and scoffed at Tori's color choice for her robe, _stupid Vega_ I thought. I exited the shower with my dirty clothes under my arm and began ascending the stairs when I heard something peculiar. I could swear that I had just heard Andre talking in the living room, but there was no way right? I mean I know he was obsessed with Tori but why would he be here so late? I tossed my clothes the rest of the way up the stairs and went to the living room to find Tori. When I entered the room I was shocked to see Andre sitting back on the couch and arguing with a fuming Latina. "Andre!?" I shrieked. All arguing in the room ceased and the pair whipped their heads to me with bugged eyes. Andre's expression grew livid and he jumped from the couch and his body grew rigid and he flushed with anger.

"Jade!? Really Tori! Is this why ' _you weren't in the mood_ ' to talk to me? Because you wanted to go and finish screwing JADE!" he raged. As Andre screamed Tori grew fearful at Andres accusations. I cut in before anything could be further misconstrued," hey _dickweed,_ " I seethed," Tori wasn't screwing anybody, she was just being a good _friend."_ I put extra emphasis on the word friend and discreetly sneered at Tori who looked extremely hurt. Andre balled his fist up and walked over to me," tell me Jade, do you let your good _friends_ wander your house in your robes!" He shook his finger in my face while his other hand tugged on the robe I was wearing.

"No asshat, as much as you want to believe your little twisted fantasy, nothing happened. I had just gotten out of the shower. Believe it or not, I'm here to get away from Beck and my problems. Don't believe me? Check your phone and tell me if you have any missed notifications from Beck." Andre shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the room was filled with a tense quiet as Andre tapped away on his phone. His rage melted away soon and I knew that he had seen a text from Beck; he sat down on one of the stairs and held his head in his hands.

"Okay. Fair enough Jade, you proved your point, but it still doesn't explain why you're in Tori's robe" he pitifully tried to save one part of his argument. "I sneered at him and spat out a reply," because I needed a shower because I smelt like a gym." He silently nodded his head, as if he were going over the facts I provided him to see if the matched up with what he already knows. "I believe that, but you being here alone is still completely wrong. Tori's got the hots for you and she's taking advantage of you. Just thought I'd let you know." Shock registered on my face as Tori stood across from me, gaping like a fish. She liked me? How did he know? "She told me herself, which was just after I told you about our situation, remember?" Andre said. I guess I had said my question out loud seeing as he answered me immediately, unless Andre was telepathic.

I stood there in complete shock, I wasn't sure what to say, but I did have some questions for Tori. Why did I get the shoulder that night only to find out that she likes me? My rambling thoughts were cut short when Andre spoke yet again. "You've been awfully quiet over there Tori. Have anything to say?" Tori shook her head no; she was visibly shaking and had begun to silently cry. I can't imagine how embarrassing and stressful this is on her. I mean her ex is literally accusing her of lesbian pedophilia and she has no evidence to defend herself. I didn't realize Andre was such a dick but I did realize that if he kept taunting Tori then my foot would be lodged halfway down his throat.

Andre scoffed and hustled to the kitchen, when he reentered the room he had his coat in hand. He stormed past Tori and I and opened the front door, stopping midway through the door. "I don't know what's going on here between you guys, but be damn sure that I'll get to the bottom of it. This isn't in spite of you, I'm doing this to help you" and with that, he was out the door. Now that Andre was gone Tori really let loose. Her sobs grew substantially louder and she crumpled helplessly to the floor. I didn't know what to do; I was put between a rock and a very hard place. So, I did something out of character and tried to comfort her. "Tori, honey...what did-what did Andre mean-" I was cut off when Tori put her hand up in the universal signal for stop. She didn't say anything else but her cries did die down and she was just softly hiccupping and wiping at her face.

She looked up at me and my heart broke into two at the sight of her sad doe eyes, I never wanted her to look like this ever again. "Jade just don't. I-I can't talk about this right now. I'm just gonna get something to drink…" she said as she stumbled out of her seat and to the kitchen. I followed her in the kitchen, deciding to drop this subject for later. As I entered the kitchen I saw that Tori hadn't meant a drink, she actually meant a drink drink, as in alcohol. She was already more than halfway done with her first beer and was grasping around in the fridge for another. When she finished her first bottle she belched loudly and giggled a bit, the alcohol already affecting her, as she popped open another one.

As Tori started up on her fourth beer and retreated to her room and grabbed the darkest colored sweats I could find and a white band T-shirt. The text on the shirt said the " _The Diddly-Bops_ " and had cartoon food characters under the band name. I was an expert on all things music and I had never heard of the Diddly-Bops, whoever they were they sounded like a cheap rip-off of the "Wiggles". After tugging on the odd shirt I quickly jogged back to the kitchen where I expected Tori to be, but of course things were never easy for me, because Tori was nowhere in sight. After a quick search of the kitchen Tori was still nowhere to be found but I did find at least five more beer bottles, some emptied and some half drunken. A bag of Doritos were opened up on the counter and a trail of the chips littered the floor from the counter to the glass doors to the backyard and eventual by the pool.

I followed the chip trail and found Tori at the end of it; she had a handful of Doritos and was haphazardly shoving them into her mouth one by one after every sip of her beer. She had somehow managed to uncover the pool and was now dipping her feet in the water at the pool edge. I quietly walked up behind Tori, rolling my eyes when she belched and giggled again; she was kicking her feet in the water and mumbling to herself. I got to Tori and sat down by her; she glanced at me from the side and ignored me by continuing to mumble to herself whilst eating Doritos and drinking beer.

I grabbed one of the beer out of Tori hand and downed the rest, yeah I was underage and shouldn't be drinking but Tori wouldn't remember later on anyways and I for damn sure wasn't gonna tell on myself. When I handed the empty bottle back to Tori she grabbed it and frowned at its contents, or lack thereof of. She chucked the bottle at the pool and shrieked when water splashed up at her. "Hey! It's my job to clean this pool, so try and keep it clean if you could." I snapped at the drunken brunette. She laughed hardly at me even though her pools up keep was no joke, and the look on my face reflected my thoughts perfectly. "Chill out Jade it's just a-just a hole with water in it...ya' know I was sooo worried about you today bub. Beck told me you were upset and I was gonna find out why, eventually, cause were friends right? And that's what lady frien-friends are supposed to do. So when I'm not drunk off my ass to Mars and back-were gonna talk about this...together alright bub." After her short monologue Tori, stood up and hobbled back into the house. On her way in I watched as she struggled to take off her pants, almost falling on the floor during the process.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, as my mind began to fill with confusion. I was positive that I wanted something romantic with the dazzling brunette; I wanted to take her out on dates and do stupid couple-y things with her in public. I wanted to introduce to her everyone I knew as my girlfriend, I just wanted to be hers and for her to be mine. I know that we can't, it would be wrong and everyone would look down at us, normally I wouldn't care, but Tori would get the worst of the hate. I would just get pity about being duped into a relationship and how I was too young to understand love. They'd write Tori off as the villain and I as the innocent girl who got taken advantage of, I didn't want that for Tori. I hated to say it but I knew that this is the only way we could ever be together, as friends, it would be hard but I could accept it.

"Jaadddee! Come inside, I don't feel so good!" Tori screamed from upstairs. I chuckled and headed into the house and up to Tori's room where she was lying in bed face down and incoherently grumbling my name. I searched her cabinets for some Advil and put them on her bedside table with a cup of water for when she woke up in the morning with a hangover. I cut the lights off; disregarding how inappropriate this was, I climbed into bed with her, and covered us both with a blanket. Tori snuggled into me and wrapped her arm across my waist, "thanks for coming Jade this is really nice ya know...I'm glad you were here for me bub…" she dozed off after that and started snoring lightly, which was really adorable. "Goodnight Tor." I said as I pecked her head, "nighty night Jade..." Tori mumbled. Yeah, I think we'll be just fine as friends.

_Tori POV_

I woke up to a splitting headache and an incredibly dry mouth, note to self, stop drinking so much. I groaned and slowly looked around me room searching for Jade who was nowhere in sight, I closed my eyes to try and get more sleep only to catch a whiff of something delicious. Somebody was cooking breakfast in my kitchen! It couldn't have been my mom, seeing as she leaves earlier than when I usually wake up in the mornings and today was the staff's day off. I sat up in of bed, a little too quickly as I instantly became dizzy, and noticed two little orange Advil pills and a glass of water on my bedside table. I smiled thinking that whoever was cooking breakfast probably was behind this too. Downing the pills and guzzling the water hurriedly I left my comfy bed and tried to clean up a little so that I looked semi-decent for whoever my mystery guest was.

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when the events of last came back into mind with a vengeance, Andre had stopped by and things quickly got out of control. As much as I hated to say it, he was completely right about how inappropriate I was being. No matter how much I liked Jade I should have followed my set boundaries, I was an adult and I would hold myself completely responsible for anything that could've happened with Jade last night. I doubt anything would have, she was still mad at me, and I was trying to get her to spill the beans about what had gotten her so upset. Speaking of which I still hadn't told Beck that I found Jade and he was probably losing his mind as I dilly dallied throughout the day. I let out a loud frustrated groan and returned back to my room to get my phone and give Beck a call. He picked up after the first ring,"Hey Vic! I can't really talk right now, I'm kinda busy, but if you were calling about last night don't worry about it. Jade gave me a call earlier this morning and told me what happened, I'm sorry to hear about Andre and you, I really hope things get better between you two." Beck said. He paused for a minute and I swore that I heard a distinctly female voice in the background calling his name; he shushed the mystery girl before continuing. "And for Andre to accuse you of cheating on him behind his back was ridiculous! You'd never do that to a good friend. I've got to go now but I'll see you soon, oh and thanks for watching Jade for me! "His last few sentences were rushed out and I barely managed to squeak out a bye before the phone clicked off.

Looks like Jade had lied for me about what last night's argument was really bout between Andre and I, effectively covering my ass, I'd have to thank her later. Well if jade had called Beck and she wasn't with him, than she was probably the one cooking in my kitchen, I headed out my room to the kitchen when I spotted the mass of jet black hair. Strangely enough, Jade wasn't cooking; she was seated at the kitchen island and was talking to someone who was out of line of vision. I snuck around the corner and peered into the kitchen to see who Jade was talking to, but I was caught and my "sneaking" was rendered useless. I was suddenly pounced on and pulled into a tight hug; I looked down at the hugger and was met with a striking head of red hair. "TORI! I'm so glad you're awake! I waited outside so long because you weren't answering the door but then your friend let me in!" Cat all but screamed. Aha! So she was the one behind the delicious smelling breakfast, I should've known, Jade didn't seem much like the cooking type.

"What are you doing here Cat? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just a little unexpected is all" I asked the energetic redhead. She had released me from her hug and returned to stovetop to finish cooking the meal, "Well if you must know…" she paused as she flipped over whatever she was cooking. "I was talking with Trina yesterday and she told me about how you guys had hung out and talked, which I knew was Trina code for ' _I bragged and Tori listened_ ' So I headed over here, to talk to you myself. See what was eating you." Cat said as she went to my fridge and took out some assorted fruits and whip cream. What was that girl making? I walked around the kitchen island and went to see what Cat was cooking as I resumed the conversation. "Well that was awfully sweet of you, although I shouldn't have expected anything else from the sweetest girl I know" I cooed sweetly at Cat. She hummed at my response with a light blush covering her cheeks as she continued to cook and prepare her meal.

Now that I had taken the time to actually look at what Cat was making that had such a delicious smell I was blown away. On the stove she was using three out of the four burners to cook the breakfast meal. One pan contained sausage and bacon, another pan was holding fluffy buttermilk pancakes, and the last pan was filled with scrambled eggs. It was amazing to watch as Cat's hands whisked about the stovetop, alternating between each pan expertly and never overcooking any of the food. I leaned into the talented chef and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "such a talented girl, is all of this for me?" I whispered in her ear. She blushed again and swatted at my arm, giggling as she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like tease. You see, Cat and I had history, if you could really call what happened between us to count as history. We met in high school, around the time that Andre had started to pursue me romantically, which was also when I had decided that I played for the other team if you know what I'm saying.

When we met we instantly became great friends, our similar happy nature making it even harder for us to not get along. We were together all the time, and when we weren't we texted each other, this always irked Andre even though we hadn't started "dating". Our friendship was strong for two years as we entered into our junior year, things quickly went sour. Cat had come out to me and the rest of our friends as pansexual; our friends had taken the info in stride. Later on that same day when Cat and I were hanging at my house she confessed something to me again, which was that she was interested in me and wanted to take me on a date. I was beyond ecstatic when she told me this, Cat was a great girl and I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't thought of her in a romantic light several times before.

I accepted wholeheartedly and that we decided to pursue a relationship together. The next day we came into school and were shocked to find Cats locker trashed with slurs about pansexuals and many other rude and uncalled for comments about Cat. When she saw her locker she fled the school in tears and I went after her, I had barely managed to convince her to come back to school that day. When we got back our friends had cleaned the locker and principal Eikner was questioning students and faculty to find the culprit. For a week Eikner tried to find the bastard who had attacked Cat but his search never brought anyone to light, we had thought that the worst of it was over but we were wrong. After Eikner stopped looking for the evil student, they struck again, this time not only vandalizing Cat's locker, but her bike as well. She didn't let it get to her thanks to our support and my love but things quickly got worse. She started getting phone calls and letters to her home, she found peace nowhere, they had even started a blog about harassing Cat. The school tried to trace the blog back to a computer but to no avail, all they could do was provide more strict rules and discontinue students entering the school before and after school hours.

Things were bad for Cat but she toughed it out, it wasn't easy for her and I wasn't helping with my cowardice. I was too scared to come out publicly and Cat was tired of having to hide our relationship, she hated having me behind closed doors and not in public. I understood her frustrations, she had been so patient and caring about me not wanting to leave the closet just yet but during the time when she needed me most, I could only help her as a friend. Sadly we broke up during our junior year and the mystery person never stopped harassing Cat, it was only after she gave up and moved schools did the harassment stop. The student body soon got over the Cat incident and she became nothing but a memory to all but me and our close group of friends. No one really talked to cat until our graduation night when we all got back in touch and stayed pretty close until we all moved on to get started in life. Cat and I had made up and worked pat our differences and became best friends yet again. Now that Beck was back we could all hang as a group again, except for Andre, but we'd be just fine without him.

Maybe now that I had finally come out I could win Cat back and treat her as she deserved to be treated; to make up for back in high school. That was it then. I would let Jade know that we couldn't do whatever it was that we had between us, I would move on as would she, and things would be fine, right? I ignored the feeling of guilt and moved to take a seat by Jade who was oddly quiet during this ordeal.

Cat squealed in delight as she began to talk again, "foods done gals! And in response to your earlier question, no Tori this food is not for you. Your friend let me know that it was her birthday today, so I just had to make her something special!" Cat was vibrating with happiness at the smile on Jade's face, wait smile!? Why was Jade smiling at Cat, and more importantly why do I feel so jealous right now, am I jealous of Cat or Jade...Whatever!

"It was your birthday today Jade!? Why didn't you tell me" I asked with a slight pout. Jade looked at me bashfully and rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner as she responded.

"It just never came up, and between yesterday and last night's events, it had slipped my mind too. I only remembered when Mick Jagger's birthday was on the news this morning..." Jade said. Cat handed us both plates full of food and topped Jades pancakes off with whipped cream and fruit, "aw no special toppings for me?" I asked with a slight pout. Cat giggled and playfully slapped my arm," if it's your birthday than sure, but since I know it's not, you can do it yourself." I grumbled but reluctantly put the toppings on myself.

As I ate my food I saw Jade take a spoonful of her pancakes into her mouth and moan in awe at the taste. I had to stop myself from moaning too when Jade took the spoon into her awaiting mouth. Her soft lips wrapped around the spoon as she sucked the contents off, closing her eyes and groaning at the delicious pancakes, she slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth as her gaze met mine. "You uh, got a little something right there" I said as I pointed to her cleavage. Some of the white frothy topping had missed her mouth and landed on top of her bountiful chest. I swear she did this on purpose; she glanced down, took her finger and scooped the cream off of her chest. She then proceeded to wrap her lips around her finger and provocatively suck the cream off, all while looking at me. Her finger was released from her mouth with a pop as she addressed me, "thanks Tori, wouldn't want to make a mess of myself now would I." Jade said with a wink. I didn't reply but blushed and looked away.

A while later after we all finished breakfast and Jade and cat got better acquainted much to my annoyance, we gathered round the TV and watched some bad reality television to pass the time. No one was really watching the show because we all kept talking and joking around with each other, it was just background noise really.

Our good time was out on pause however when we heard a knocking on the front door. I got up to answer it and was shocked to see my fluffy haired Canadian friend at the doors other side. "Hey Beck you here to get Jade?" I asked a little too eagerly. Her constant flirting with me, and her friendly nature to Cat was grating on my nerves, how was I supposed to move on with Jade throwing hints at me at every given opportunity!?

Beck laughed and entered my house, "Well that is part of the reason I'm here," he vaguely answered. As he entered the living room he went straight for Jade but stopped dead in his tracks when he finally noticed who was sitting next to her on the couch." Cat? Is that you?" He asked in disbelief. Probably should've told Cat that Beck was back but it had skipped my mind, opps. Cat didn't answer but instead she jumped up and hug rushed Beck, "it's so good to see you again Beck! I've missed you so much!" the redhead squealed. Beck laughed and told her he felt the same as he kissed the top of her head.

"We have got to catch up sometime, I'd love to do so now, but I'm actually here for this little troublemaker" he said as he gestured to Jade. The Goth blushed at Becks comment but grumbled her greeting anyways. After leaving Cat's embrace Beck walked to Jade and hugged her too, "we'll talk later but for now you need to come with me" he said in a serious tone. I thought Jade was going to get in trouble for dodging Beck and running away, I hope not, it was partly my fault that Beck couldn't find her anyways. The Canadian led Jade outside and Cat and I followed, to our surprise there was a truck loaded down with furniture and other things you'd find in a room.

Becks serious expression was now replaced with one of unbridled excitement as the rest of us stared at the truck in confusion. "Happy Birthday Jade!" he yelled with glee. Jade was just as confused as us and stared at Beck like he was a psycho, "you got me a bunch of furniture for my birthday?" Beck face palmed and shook his head as his gleeful expression wavered," no you nut. It's not just any furniture. It's your furniture, from the orphanage." He said slowly as he tried to hint at the gifts meaning. Jade didn't say anything as she was still confused but gestured for Beck to go on. He sighed in exasperation as he pulled a series of papers from his back pocket and waved them in the air above his head." Jade. It's your furniture from the orphanage, implying that your room is now empty. These papers are from Lane and-you know what I'm just gonna tell you."

He put his hands on Jade's face and squished her cheeks together making her look like a fish, "the adoption process is done. I am finally your legal guardian and we can start moving you in today!" Beck screamed. We all gasped as Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her as she passed out and fell to the floor, we all rushed to grab her before she hit the pavement. "I chuckled nervously as my face flushed in embarrassment; this hadn't been the first time that I've seen Jade pass out. Trying to make light of the situation I cracked a bad joke," and then there were three…"

 _ **A/N: Well that's all for this chapter! Sorry for such a long wait again, I was super dedicated to give you guys a longer chapter but it took quite a bit of time. So is anyone excited about Cat's appearance? I know I am, she plays a very important role in this story which shall be revealed at a later time… Any who, Jade has finally been adopted by Beck and on her birthday no less! We've got a super suspicious Andre which is just great; I like the idea of a jealous Andre because he's always the good guy in Victorious fics so I wanted to try something a little different. Plus what about Cat's history am I right? Who do you guys think was harassing Cat? I still have to introduce a couple of characters until we can get the really heavy stuff started. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and leave your opinions, I love seeing what everyone thinks about the story! Don't be shy ha-ha.**_


End file.
